


My Ultimate Academia and the Olympians (fandom one shots/ short stories) + REQUESTS

by Kenhoshi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, I put all my old stories in here too, M/M, Other, This is Chaotic, multifandom - Freeform, old stories, one shots, percy jackson my hero academia and danganronpa stories all in one, there will be a few unfinished stuff in here lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenhoshi/pseuds/Kenhoshi
Summary: This is a book of short stories from the fandoms Danganronpa, Percy Jackson and My Hero Academia! I will also include a bunch of my old works in here all in one chapter to clear out my page a bit...
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! for my first chapter I shall do what everyone else does for their request books and do an opening chapter! I will basically mention what I do and do not allow in this book!

Fandoms I'm writing for (this may change in the future!)  
-Percy Jackson  
-My Hero Academia  
-Danganronpa

In general what I won't allow-  
-NSFW  
-majorly detailed gory scenes  
\- things to do with heart complications 

Percy Jackson-

I will allow:  
-Leo x Calypso  
-Nico x Will  
-Percy x Annabeth  
-Leo x Nico  
-Annabeth x Piper 

I will not allow:  
-Any ships not mentioned above 

My Hero Academia:

I will allow:  
-Any ships not mentioned below

I will not allow:  
\- Any ships/works to do with Kirishima UNLESS it's Kirishima x Mina  
-Bakudeku  
-Kamijiro  
-Shinsou x girls (I hc him gay) 

Danganronpa-

I will allow:  
-Anything not mentioned below  
-My favourite ships from here are Saihoshi,  
owazono, kuzusouda, kirumiu etc etc

I will not allow:  
-Bandaid  
-saimota  
-Junko ships  
-general toxic ships  
-Souda x Sonia  
-Celeste ships 

So yeah feel free to request away! feel free to give me a prompt (or not!) and I will write about it. I'm not sure how many words for each I'll do but I do tend to do 1000+ words :) it doesn't have to be ship related as well! It can be a brotp or even just one character!

The first few chapters are gonna be my old stories copied and pasted in here btw :)! enjoy!


	2. Movie Star Planet? More Like My Super Pony (Reupload) (Danganronpa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a reupload of my old story: Movie Star Planet? More Like My Super Pony I managed to only do a few chapters before I gave up on it oops- may have a few mistakes here and there... oops!

(Prologue)  
G00gle_Tr0ll entered the cafe chat room

Shad0w__K!ngxx: Any hotties wanna be my girlfriend? B)

G00gle_Tr0ll: Shut up you’re probably like 9 years old

Shad0w__K!ngxx: Hey, i’m eleven!

G00gle_Tr0ll: Dammit you’re a year older than me 

Shad0w__K!ngxx: xD

G00gle_Tr0ll entered Shad0w__K!ngxx’s room

Shad0w__K!ngxx entered his room

Shad0w__K!ngxx: R u stalking me now

G00gle_Tr0ll: Your room sucks 

Shad0w__K!ngxx: I’ll report you

G00gle_Tr0ll: Aww boo hoo 

G00gle_Tr0ll does the crying expression 

Shad0w__K!ngxx: Get out of my room!

G00gle_Tr0ll: No!

Shad0w__K!ngxx: :(

Shad0w__K!ngxx does the crying exspression

G00gle_Tr0ll: Do you have google plus? 

Shad0w__K!ngxx: Yeah why?

G00gle_Tr0ll: I have a minecraft roleplay group you should join

Shad0w__K!ngxx: Alright dude.. Whatever you say

(chapter 1)

Kokichi Ouma was not made for physics class. Then again he believed he wasn’t made for anything, nothing but an empty shell to pass every day as repetition.  
Shuichi Saihara was filled with hope and ambition, above his grade and prepared for life as ever. He also just so happened to be the boy's best friend, and the reason he even took the class.

“Shumaiii I’m bored” Kokichi starts swinging on his tall stool.

“Stop swinging” His friend blocked his movement with his arm “You know those horror stories the teacher gives of the student falling backwards and cracking open their skull”

“Those are just some fibs the teachers tell to stop you from being annoying because they’re sensitive little snowflakes” He giggles.

Shuichi returns to his work.

Kokichi didn’t have many friends. Other than Shuichi, Ouma only really had his online friend, Kazuichi who he had met on Movie Star Planet a few years back and Red, who is a more recent friend. He’d tell Shuichi about them often, which always lead to questions such as ‘Are you sure these people aren't some 40-year old creeps’ or ‘What colour are their socks?’ Of course, the most important of questions were asked.

Kokichi checks the time on his watch realizing there are only five minutes left of class, so he begins to pack everything away into his old brown cotton bag. 

“Got anything to do after school Shumai?” Kokichi asks, he very rarely calls him by his actual name.

“I’m hanging out with Kaede after school at Swirl Shakes, want to come?”

Kaede Akamatsu was a recent friend of Saihara’s, they had met at a musical, and since then they’d spend a lot of time with one another after school. Seeing that she goes to an all-girls school, their time together is limited. Swirl Shakes, however, is a milkshake place just down the block from their school.

“No thank you, but I’ll walk you there”

To avoid the heavy crowds in the hallway as everyone leaves the area, Shuichi and Ouma take their time leaving the class. As the crowds clear they make their way to the front of the school, with concrete steps leading down to the chaos of it being after school on a Friday. Despite the crowds and lines of kids getting onto the bus, sitting on the steps was one lonely boy, scrummaging through his bag.

“It’s Ryoma,” Shuichi says, grabbing Ouma’s hand and guiding him over to the short boy.

Ryoma Hoshi was a strange one in Kokichi’s eyes. You’d never see this boy talk to anyone but Shuichi. He’d probably have friends outside of the school, though that’s hard to picture in Ouma’s eyes.

“You alright Ry?’ Shuichi asks, crouching down to his level.

Kokichi wasn’t quite sure when Shuichi started hanging out with Ryoma. Kokcihi’s often absent from school, so he suspects he met him during one of those days. Saihara has many friends that Ouma isn’t aware of. 

“Yeah, just looking for my house keys..” He struggles.  
Shuichi joins him on the ground and begins to help.

The moment Ryoma and the purple-haired boy made eye contact, things got awkward. Ouma was under the impression that most people didn’t like him, mostly due to his mischievous behaviour. Whenever he trekked through the school halls, he’d be stared down, and people would flinch around him.

“Who's this?” Ryoma asks.

“Oh, Ouma? He’s my best friend, I've told you about him before, correct?”

Everything seems to click in for Ryoma and he just nodded.

“I suspected, well no need to be friendly, I'm not that interesting.. So no need to waste your time on me” Ryoma suggests.

“Hey! Stop being so cynical on yourself” Shuichi stands up.

“Now, you’re coming with me to visit Kaede at Swirly Shakes okay?” Shuichi says strictly.

“Alright, only because it stops us from arguing for five minutes” He gets up from his spot. 

Shuichi was busy info-dumping to Ryoma about his many favourite crime shows, which he didn’t seem to mind. Kokichi just let the two carry on chatting, whilst staying silent. Swirly Shakes was coming up ahead and Kokichi had his head to the phone, scrolling through Instagram. 

Kaz_Prime

That was his online best friends private Instagram. This account only had three followers. Kokichi was unsure of who the other two were, but he didn’t want to focus his attention on that. 

It was a photo of him, with some other guy, a short blonde guy with an eyepatch. The caption read ‘Found this guy on the street lol/j’ Suddenly, he had crashed into the pole, immediately collapsing to the ground. 

Seconds later, he woke up in some girl's arms. She had blonde hair and a worried expression in her face.

“What’s this weird anime shit I woke up to”

Shuichi and Ryoma came into the frame, Ryoma had dropped a damp cloth on the injured boy's head and Kokichi immediately grabbed it. 

“You crashed into the pole and passed out Ouma, Kaede came to help though-” Shuichi mentions.

“Oh-” Kokichi runs his hands through the ground, finding his phone and placing it back into his pocket. He gets up from the ground, and Shuichi helps him to balance.

“Hey.. so do you want to get that checked” Ryoma questions. 

“I’m fine, I'm fine” Ouma repeats, fixing his hair. He begins to walk away. 

“Kokichi where are you going... Do you want to hang out with us?” Shuichi asks in concern.

“No no, I’m okay. I just want to get home”

When he made it home he walked straight up to his room. Saying nothing to anyone. Opening his laptop, he logs into discord. 

Ouma_Lord is now online in the Red can’t make gc names chat

Red: Ugh today has been so stressful :/

PopSouda: Everything okay?

Red: Yeah I just got detention and now I can’t play tomorrow

PopSouda: That’s fine 

Ouma_Lord: GUYS I CRASHED INTO A POLE 

PopSouda: WHAT HOW 

Ouma_Lord: ur fault I liked your post and then boom, i’m dead.

Red: R.i.p Ouma 2020, death of making out with the pole

Ouma_Lord: I DID NOT make out with the pole

PopSouda: Ohh i’m sorry :((((((((((((((((  
Red: Not the sad face with lots of chins

Ouma_Lord: Who is the guy in the photo btw

PopSouda: Oh Fuyuhiko? Just some guy at school

Red: Bruh you have friends

PopSouda: You don’t?

Red: Well… I have 1 loyal one

Ouma_Lord: Same here

PopSouda: Y’all need new friends smh

Ouma_Lord: fine. Ditching y’all for Noob1for69 

Red: Not Noob1for69 

PopSouda: The only valid fortnite username

PopSouda: But that does get me thinking

PopSouda: What if… we make a group chat

Red: This is one

PopSouda: No like a group chat with new people for you to meet n stuff so you two are no longer lonely nerds. 

Ouma_Lord: A group chat? Hmm maybe I can invite my friend saihara then

Red: mmm

Red: Sure, go for it 

A group chat..

This should be interesting

(chapter 2)

Some may question what happened between Kazuichi and Ouma after he invited Kaz to his Minecraft google+ page. The best way you could explain it is chaos. Many friendships were made and lost. Many group chats, calls and social media apps were in the process. But through the many years of group chats and failure, Kazuichi and Ouma stuck as friends.

Kaz likes to think Ouma is the only guy who really gets him. Going home every day to message him was the highlight of his many boring days. They’d video call often up until 3 am in the morning, and they pretty much know everything about each other, other than their appearance which was kept as a secret between the two.

Red was another story. It was a case of texting Kaz on accident after some girl gave him the wrong number. He’s still to be unaware whether that was on purpose or not. But nonetheless, that sparked a beautiful friendship between the three. Kaz really cared about these people, and he hopes Ouma and Red (whose name seems to be unknown) are aware of that.

Kazuichi was born in Japan, but after some complications with his biological parents, he moved to London to live with a new family, leaving behind his cousins and grandparents. He now lives with a caring couple, who had adopted another child. Her name was Victoria (though most called her Tori.) Tori was Kazuichi’s definition of cool. She had natural blonde hair and deep green eyes that he swears to see a gold flick in them. She had an industrial piercing on the left ear and many basic studs on both sides. When she was sixteen, she got a moth tattooed onto her wrist. She’s the chill type, but also the type you don’t want to be on the bad side of. Rumour has it she beat someone up once, though Kaz is still unsure if a girl as nice as Tori is capable of that.

Souda had been living with this family for a little over two years now, and he couldn’t be happier, even if he spends most of his time playing around with new creative ideas, or talking to Ouma and Red on the phone, he still appreciates them deeply.

After Kaz suggested to his group chat of three make an even bigger group chat, the team went on a call to discuss some things.

“I have a nerd friend who would want to join I believe” Red says.

“I’m not sure about this though... Kazu, remember when we made those group chats years ago? There was always so much drama in them” Ouma adds.

“This will be different though! It’ll be like a chain, we all add people we know personally, then they’ll add their friends. Perfect! As simple as that!” Kazuichi says proudly into the microphone.

“Stop talking so close to the microphone man!” Red complains. 

As the conversation goes on, they discuss more on what they’re going to do. Eventually, they all agree to create the chat tomorrow. By 8 pm at Japan’s time, Red raises a question.

“Hey Ouma, how's the head?” Red asks.  
As a response, the two got a faint noise of snoring.

“Night Ouma” Kazuichi whispers, though it was unnecessary. 

“Damn Ouma, it’s only 8 pm here!” Red mentions.

“He probably had a rough day. Hey, I may go off now too, catch some z’s” Kazuichi tells Red.

“Alright man, have a good night” The noise of leaving a call then echoes through the room. 

Kazuichi leans back in his bed, fiddling with his braid and thinking about his day. He could hear Tori walk up the stairs, yelling at her parents and apologizing for returning as late as 11 pm from a friend's house. He soon heard a door close shut, and a shower faucet switch on.

Kaz’s original plan for this very moment was to sleep, but then came from his phone was another ding. It was a text from his mate, Fuyuhiko:

Fuyuhiko: Are you awake?

What was he doing awake this late? And why was he messaging Kaz? Fuyuhiko did not appear to be the kind of guy for that. He often appeared grouchy during school, and rarely stuck by other students other than Kazuichi himself, and some girl Peko Pekoyama.

Kazuichi: Sure, what’s up bro?

It took awhile for him to respond, but the response he got was pretty ominous. 

Fuyuhiko: Would you come to my house next Friday?

“Great going Kuzuryu,” Kazuichi thought to himself.

“Thanks for all the info,” He thinks again, sarcastically. 

Fuyuhiko: I should probably add onto that.

Fuyuhiko: My parents are worried I have no ‘guy friends’ or whatever and i’m pretty sure they were about to set me up for ‘blind bro dates’ or whatever the fuck that is, so I mentioned you and now they’re wanting to meet you and your family or whatever. 

Kazuichi found it cute most of his messages seemed to be grammar checked with no spelling errors whatsoever, it really showed you the kind of guy Fuyuhiko was. 

Kazuichi: Sure bro, I mean we are friends anyway..right?

Fuyuhiko: Oh so you do see me as a friend? Cool, I guess.

Kaz doesn’t blame Fuyuhiko for such a response. They’re not your typical ‘friends.’ During Kazuichi’s middle school phase he became quite the flirt. Particularly with women, which pissed a lot of them off. He thought every guy was like that, but apparently not. When he began schooling in London, his habit didn’t change much, just a teeny tiny detail: he was gay. Of course, London didn’t make him gay (he reassures himself on that quite often.) It simply just helped him realize who he truly was. 

In his first year at the newer school, an upperclassman named Kiyotaka came out as gay to the whole school. That event helped Kazuichi release the bottled up feelings he’s had for a while. In the past, when he had flirted with girls, something was always off. Sure, he’d think about having relationships with them and holding their hand, but he also thought of building a strong platonic connection with them. 

He wasn’t sure why he felt this way. At first, he thought he didn’t feel any romantic attraction at all. But then he found his love for guys. He’d realized all his childhood crushes growing up, such as Aladdin, Prince Eric, and many other princes from many Disney movies, which he really enjoyed growing up. 

This mission of self-discovery really hit hard with Kazuichi, having what the internet apparently called ‘internalized homophobia’ he never told anyone these feelings, not even Ouma or Red. Not even the ever so cool sister he his knew. He never told anyone the crushes he had, one of the biggest was Hajime, a mate of his who sits with him during maths. Unfortunately, his dreams were crushed, as he mentioned of having a significant other. 

Kazuichi thought of himself as some hopeless lonely guy, that he’d have to hide the fact that he was gay for the rest of his life. Marrying a girl who he could never make happy because he wasn’t happy. So he continued flirting with girls because that's what he thought would help hide the fact of who he truly was. But then, he met Fuyuhiko.

Now that’s a funny story, Fuyuhiko was a new kid. He transferred schools after being kicked out and rejected by many. Kaz’s locker neighbour was Sonia, but she had transferred schools a couple of weeks after the school year began, giving a free space for Fuyuhiko to take. Kazuichi was absolutely gobsmacked when he first laid his eyes on Fuyuhiko. He couldn’t believe such an attractive and adorable looking guy could be kicked out of so many schools.

He seemed most definitely grumpy, slamming his fist on his locker, and struggling to open it. Kazuichi took initiative and offered to help.

“Damn, you’re beating that locker more than my heart right now” Kazuichi cooed.

“Excuse me?” Fuyuhiko replied, dumbfounded.

It came naturally for Kazuichi to flirt with the girls in which society deemed perfect, but in this case it was the first time he had flirted with a guy, and someone he actually felt an attraction to. But of course, that moment made him very embarrassed by the current situation, he was afraid the guy would reply in a mean matter yelling “I’m not gay!” and see him as some creep. But that’s not what Fuyuhiko did or thought, he stood there confused, with a red complexion, and without a reply, he left, not saying anything to Kazuichi for a couple of days. 

Kazuichi was afraid of what Fuyuhiko would say to his friends if he had any. For those couple of days he’d see him wandering the halls, they’d make eye contact, but one of them would flinch and look away. The possibility of Fuyuhiko ignoring him and forgetting everything that happened was all Kazuichi could hope for.

But after a couple of days, Fuyuhiko caved in.

“Do that thing again” He growled.

“Do what?” Kazuichi sat alone at the lunch table, as he was waiting for his friends to arrive. 

“The flirting thing!” 

That statement caused Kazuichi to quite literally drop his ham and cheese sandwich. 

“The- flirting thing?”

“You can’t just flirt with a guy and ignore him for days, that’s not how it works” 

From what Kazuichi heard from several friends, Fuyuhiko was the stubborn guy. Often refusing any sort of physical contact, unless you like the kind of his fist scraping against your face. From these assumptions, you’d think the whole flirting thing wouldn’t be his cup of tea, but obviously, those assumptions were wrong.

Kazuichi was shocked, he was so used to being turned down by all the girls he would flirt with (Which part of it he was grateful for.) So to have a guy praise such action made him go a little soft. 

Guys are great.

“Oh-Umm alright” Kazuichi stands up “Are you-”

“Not right here!” Fuyuhiko scoffs and blushes yet again.

Hajime and Nagito walk up behind him and like usual, Nagito likes making an entrance.

“HIYAA!” He yelled, which made Kazuichi jump. And before he knew it, Fuyuhiko was gone.

So what happened afterwards? Well.. exactly what Fuyuhiko wanted. Each morning Kazuichi would meet with Fuyuhiko by his locker, flirting with him. The hallway was too crowded for anyone to even notice. No one saw the cute face Fuyuhiko would make when Kazuichi made a terrible joke. He didn’t even say much, just your casual good morning and goodbyes. It took the two a couple of weeks to figure out they attended the same woodworks and physics class. After noticing, Kaz would join Fuyuhiko in the back and chat with him. He did most of the talking, whilst the usually grouchy one would just sit and listen.  
Kazuichi was unsure of what Fuyuhiko’s intent was, whatever it was he liked it. He made him feel fuzzy and wanted, even if this guy was a man of not so many words.

Kazuichi: so.. What time do you need me to come? 

Fuyuhiko: Any time from 5:00 pm

Kazuichi: Of course! So my whole fam can come? So like my sister right?

Fuyuhiko: Yes, your ‘fam’ can come, including your sister. 

Why was his heart running beating so fast? The idea of visiting such a mysterious boys house made his heart flutter. He needed advice, and there was only one place he could get it.

Ouma_Lord is now online in the Red can’t make gc names chat

Ouma_Lord: SORRY I FELL ASLEEP IM AWAKE NOW

Red: smh welcome back

Ouma_Lord: What did I miss?

Red: Nothing much? Kaz went to snooze

Pop_Souda: I”M HERE

Red: WHAT

Red: YOU LIED TO ME U SAID U WERE SLEEPING

Pop_Souda: h e y leave me be I’m having a crisis

Ouma_Lord: What’s the crisis? Did Pancake die?

Red: Who is Pancake?

Ouma_Lord: His electric toothbrush

Pop_Souda: No Pancake did not die

Ouma_Lord: Then what is your crisis? I can’t think of anything bad but Pancake dying

Pop_Souda: So say you’ve been flirting with this person for a while

Red: Ohhhh so this is a girl thing? Smh 

Pop_Souda: Shut up, u probably have a girl thing too.

Ouma_Lord: Wait was if Red IS the girl

Red: What?

Ouma_Lord: We never asked for pronouns.

Pop_Souda: SHOOT I JUST ASSUMED YOU WERE A GUY

Red: I’m a dude, it’s chill

Red: Anyways, your situation Kaz?

Pop_Souda: Okay okay sooo

Pop_Souda: There's this person I've been flirting with for a bit (long story, but they want me to flirt with them- but it’s a whole other story that not even I can wrap my head around.)

Ouma_Lord: Get to the point Kaz

Pop_Souda: okay okay

Pop_Souda: They asked me and my family to meet their family next friday

Red: So? If she’s your girlfriend then that should be fine? That’s normal

Pop_Souda: They’re not my girlfriend though-

Ouma_Lord: wait why are we assuming this person Kaz likes is a girl..

Red: Shoot ur right sorry man

Pop_Souda: idsjkfdkjs

Pop_Souda: It’s okay because well efdskjn

Pop_Souda: They are a girl so like...

Red: Cool cool, anyway works

Ouma_Lord: mm yeah even no way works.

Pop_Souda: Anyways, what are your thoughts?

Red: On going to her house? I just say go, no big deal. Maybe this could give you some time to prove to her parents that you’re a nice person. Good to be on the parents good side y’know

Pop_Souda: Yeah…

Ouma_Lord: At least u can flirt with ppl everyone hates me

Pop_Souda: Hey, I don’t hate you! 

Ouma_Lord: Not the point, you won’t flirt with me

Ouma_Lord: Wait were did you go

Red: Careful, he’s probably opening up the encyclopedia of pick up lines. 

Pop_Souda: Ouma.. are you a bank loan? Because you have my interest!

Red: Barf

Pop_Souda: okay okay I got a better 1 

Pop_Souda: If you were a vegetable, you’d be a cutecumber

Ouma_Lord: Why am I friends with you

Pop_Souda: Did you just come out of the oven? Because you’re hot!

Red left the chat 

Ouma_Lord left the chat

Pop_Souda: GUYS

(chapter 3)

“Oh pleaseeeeee Shumai” Kokichi complains. 

It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning in Japan, Ouma and Shuichi decided to go out for some ice-cream. It was Shuichi’s way of apologizing to him for the crash that happened yesterday, though there was nothing to apologize for, Ouma took the ice-cream anyways. They were currently leaving the store, walking home with their ice-cream in their hands.

“I don’t want to join one of those silly chats where I can get doxxed and hacked” Shuichi replies. 

“But it’s different Shu, me, Red and Kaz are only inviting people we know, then they’ll invite people they want!” The shorter boy pleads desperately.

This chat was already going to be made to accompany the lonely Red and himself, as Kaz deemed them ‘friendless’ So Kokichi didn’t want to enter this chat looking completely like a loner, so he needed to think of something that would convince his friend to join. Luckily, Shuichi was a bisexual disaster and the mischievous boy could take that to his advantage.

“Well.. suit yourself then... I was going to offer that you invite Kaede Akamatsu to join you, and could help you gain friendship points and grow closer” Kokichi then proceeds to rub his index finger and thumb together.

“Umm thanks but I can handle my friendship nicely with Kaede without a group chat” The boy rolls his eyes.

Shit, he obviously isn’t crushing on her then.

Plan B time.

“What about Ryoma Hoshi, maybe it would be good for a cynical loner such as him to join a chat to gain some.. positivity if you will” He smirks.

That caused Shuichi to just stand and stare for a moment, which wasn’t useful in such a busy street. The boy's face slowly glazes with a red tint, and Shuichi begins to do the thing he always does when he’s nervous and starts picking at his shirt sleeve.

“Yeah, maybe that would be good for him..” He replies.

“Oh my gosh Shumai, you like Hoshi don’t you?”

“W-What? No, I don’t” That caused Shuichi’s face to go an even deeper red, and he began stumbling back a bit.

“It’s alright, your secret's safe with me. But you’re definitely joining the chat and I think you should invite him”

“And Kaede?” His friend scoffs, looking to one side.

“Sure, the more the merrier”

As the two were returning home, the pair were talking about Shuichi’s newly developed crush on Ryoma Hoshi.

“So, you know why you like him?” Kokichi smirks.

“Of course I do” He nods, throwing the rubbish in the bin on the way through.

“Then why so? Isn’t he a bit cynical”

It takes a bit for Saihara to respond, eventually he speaks up.

“I know Ryoma is the more cynical kind.. But if you really get to know him he’s great. When I'm around him we seem to help each other out. Like the other day when you weren't at school I was really panicking hard with all the people..but he managed to pull me aside to help calm me down. He wasn’t pushy and demanding either.. It’s like he knew exactly what to do”

He takes a moment to stop and breath.

“Awww Shuichi, you’re really falling hard huh?” It was then Ouma’s turn to throw his rubbish away.

“Yeah yeah” He replies “I only just started developing these feelings you know.. And it’s not like anything is gonna happen. Like always”

They continued to walk home, Shuichi left first as his house was the closest. Saying goodbye, Kokichi mentions he’ll message him when he returns home. Making his way home, taking the long way which is through a little set of shops. 

It was never a busy place but it was definitely not empty. You’d often see the same people around this area supporting their local businesses. The street smelled of hot cross buns and coffee, and soft music that reminded Ouma of a meadow would play in the background. But the peacefulness of the street shut down as a loud, familiar voice crept out.

“NO STOP!” It yelled.

Kokichi knew that voice, it was simply hard to forget his previous rival, Miu Iruma. They attended the same middle school, and they did attend the same high school until Miu dropped out. Kokichi was curious about where she went, so of course, he went to the cafe with her presence to see how she was.

To say the least, things definitely got a bit awkward. Iruma took one good look at Ouma as he stepped in and scoffed.

“Not you” She growls.

“Miu.. that’s our customer” A shorter, white-haired boy mentions.

“No you dummy, this is Kokichi Ouma, the guy who used to follow me around and argue with me all the time.” She complains.

“Nice to see you too Miss Iruma, it’s nice to see you again you know, our forbidden romance has torn us apart for so long” He smirks, grabbing Iruma’s hand and kissing it. 

“Gross” She begins to walk away.

The white-haired boy stayed behind the counter and smiled. His pale skin really made his ocean blue eyes pop. 

“Do you want anything?” He asked.

“Oh uh no thank-” Kokichi walks through, but then bangs his leg against the table leg. 

“Oh, are you okay?” Miu’s friends drop everything for Ouma’s rescue.

The white haired boy was frantically pushing the table to the other side. He pops back around with his hand waving in the air.

“My name is Kiibo! And err- Miu introduced your name before”

Kokichi grabbed the boy's hand and shacked it, he couldn’t help but notice this guy's bright smile. It made his heart skip a beat.  
“So.. you work here?”

“I have been since I was a kid! My father owns this place, and I've been a regular figure here ever since he adopted me! Miu, on the other hand, needed some extra cash”

“A drop out eyy?” He winks.

“That’s not for me to say..” Kiibo replies “Though how is school? I’ve never been!”

Kokichi was unsure whether Kiibo’s optimism was going to kill him or make his heart flutter even more. 

“Really? Well.. it’s sorta boring and repetitive you know?”

“Oh really? Well I've always been homeschooled!”

Suddenly the pair could hear the sound of plates smashing across the floor, which caused Kiibo to jump and grab Ouma’s wrist as a result. The optimistic boy shyly apologizes and lets go, rushing over to Miu.

“Miu you dropped-”

The blonde-haired girl's gaze was not on the plate she had dropped, but rather a girl who had just entered the cafe. Kokichi cooed as he caught on.

“Oh la la Miu, crushing on the rich eyy?”

“She’s not rich” Miu rolls her eyes.

“She visits this cafe every day” Kiibo walks up behind Ouma “Miu’s been wanting to ask for her number since the day she started visiting” 

“Shut up shut up!” She smacks her hand against the counter.

The rather fancy looking girl walks to the till. She had sandy blonde hair and deep green eyes. She wore a long dark grey dress with white thrills across the bottom. Kokichi almost believed the dress cost more than his cell phone.

“Hello dear, may I have my usual?” The girl asks.

“Of course” Miu smiled, as a blush creeps up on her face.

She notes down the order and begins to do her work, setting the water and the coffee beans aside. Adding the rest of the substance.

“She’s your dear huh?” Kokichi smiles.

“Shut up” She throws a damp cloth to one side “Kiibo, can you please add the little coffee art, I will come back and bring it to her in a moment”

She walks off and Kiibo grabs the chocolate.

“What's coffee art?” Ouma asks, crowding around Kiibo. He soon realized he probably shouldn’t be in the kitchen with the workers, but the thought left his mind rather quickly.

“Miu likes adding chocolate art to the coffee’s for fun, she even does animal designs for the children.

“Can I have a go?” Ouma asks.

“Yeah sure, what do you have in mind?”

He grabs the stick and the little shaker of chocolate and begins to write something out. Kiibo observes closely as he does so. 

‘Can I have your number’

“Are you sure about this?”

Miu walks out in a rush, thanking Kiibo for Ouma’s work. She takes the cup of coffee without noticing the design and passing it over to Kirumi. The look on Kirumi’s face when she received the substance made Ouma smile.

“Do you think it worked?” Kiibo asks.

“We’ll just have to wait and see”

Kiibo and Ouma continue discussing school. It’s strange, not many would pleasantly speak to Ouma. Most looked away and ignored him, worst-case scenario people would be afraid of him. But Kiibo didn’t seem to mind his presence and that made the boy happy. Miu continues with her work, slightly frustrated that Kiibo wasn’t on par with his work. 

Miu meets up with the girl she likes by the checkout and they have a little chat. 

“Hey, I think I should get going, kinda overstayed my visit”

“Wait before you go!” Kiibo grabs a napkin from one side, he begins writing an array of numbers. After finishing, he passes it over to Ouma.

“What’s this?” He questions.

“My number” The boy smiles “Please- I don’t have many friends I would like to talk to you more” He smiles yet again.

Kokichi reaches out to grab the napkin, lightly having their fingertips brush against one another, causing Ouma’s face to heat up.

“I’ll tell you how Kirumi and Miu went!” He giggles.

Kokichi snaps back to reality and replies “Yes that sounds great. Thanks, Kiibo” He then leaves the building with a smile.

As he returned home he spoke to no one and ran straight to his room, throwing his bag to the floor and taking his phone with him. Leaping to his bed, he scrolls through his now several messages.

First, he checks messenger.

**Shuichi Saihara:**

Shu:): Hey you said you would message me?

Ouma: Ohh yes, make a discord account and make your boyfriend and Kaede make one too, then send me their info

Shu:): I hate you

Ouma: Love you too:)

**Unknown Contact**

Kiibo has already messaged him? That was fast. 

Unknown: Hi Ouma! Sorry it took a bit to message you (I’m still getting used to phones haha, Miu had to help) How are you?

Does he ask Kiibo if he has a discord account so he can add him? Or does he take this slow.

Ouma: Heeey Kiibo, it's fine you actually messaged me before I got home. Anywho how are you?

Unknown: I’m doing amazing! Dad shut the cafe early so me and Miu are going for a walk now!

Unknown: Talking about Miu: Your plan worked! She now has Kirumi’s number, and even though I told her the plan and thinks it was stupid, I think she was generally happy in secret!

Ouma: Oh that's good lol

Unknown: Anyways, Miu is getting a little annoyed with me and my texting now (Talking to me like I'm some teen on their phone 24/7 haha!) So I gotta go, Cya!

Ouma: Bye Kiibo!

Kokichi leaves the messenger app and takes a break from the screen before doing anything else. What was he doing? He’s fine with making new internet friends.. But in real life ones? He can barely keep up with Saihara. 

Kiibo will probably find Ouma annoying at one point and leave him.

At least, that’s what Ouma believes.

Kokichi enters Discord.

**Ouma_Lord is now online in the Red can’t make gc names chat**

Souda_Pop: Ready to make the group chat?

Red: Yep

Souda_Pop: Ouma?

Ouma_Lord: Yep yep 

After a few moments, the chat was made. Filled with names Ouma couldn’t even recognize. 

The Chat of the chat of the chats of the okay red stfu 

Ouma_Lord: Sup bitches

Shumai: Well I know that’s you now Ouma 

Ouma_Lord: Well duh it’s in my username silly 

DarkQueen: Hello!

Ouma_Lord: Hello who r u

DarkQueen: My name is Sonia Nevermind! Are we doing pronouns? she/her, bisexual I am from London! 

Souda_Pop: Damn Sonia you know your way around group chats

DarkQueen: Yes indeed, I like to be on top of things like this!

Shumai: Which one is Kaz and which one is Red

Red: I’m purple

Ouma_Lord: Laughing so hard rn, face fell off, including sock

Souda_Pop: I’m Kaz! You can also call me Kazuichi

Ouma_Lord: Or dip shit

Souda_Pop: Hey!

Red: Kaz how have you survived with this guy for 6 years??

Shumai: Try 16 

Red: SIXTEEN??????????????????

Ouma_Lord: Yeah, Shumai birthed me 

DarkQueen: How interesting!

Shumai: I DID NOT BIRTH U

Shumai: We went to the same baby care unit thing

Ouma_Lord: Well done Shumai, very descriptive

Shumai: Anyways if I remember correctly, you and Kaz met on MSP right?

DarkKing: MSP? My super pony?

Souda_Pop: GUNDHAM WHAT 

DarkKing: Welcome

Ouma_Lord: MY SUPER PONY HAHA I LOVE U ALREADY

~Red changes the group chat name to: Movie Star Planet?? More like.. My Super Pony”

DarkKing: Sorry to inform you carefree one, but I am indeed with another

Ouma_Lord: Pardon me 

DarkPrincess: Partner, he means partner! I am his girlfriend!

DarkKing: You indeed are my princess :)

DarkPrincess: :)

Souda_Pop: Damn Gundham never does happy faces for me:(

DarkKing: I can if you want 

DarkKing: :)

Souda_Pop: OMG FBHRBOESDJ

Red: How did u three meet, assuming you two are Kaz’s friends ofc

Souda_Pop: Sonia used to go to my school, and I met Gundham through her

Red: Nice nice

DarkPrincess: This isn’t our first group chat with Kaz, he made another one with just us in the past.

Ouma_Lord: Oh I see, so you have been cheating on us behind our back the whole time Kaz

Souda_Pop: NOOO 

Red: smh

Souda_Pop: I invited some other friends 2 but they’re busy atm. And I think one of them won’t be very active. 

Red: Your girlfriend?

Souda_Pop: RED DON’T TELL THEM THAT

DarkPrincess: Kazuichi, you have a girlfriend? Why didn’t you tell me that?

Souda_Pop: I don’t dw they r just being mean

Ouma_Lord: Shumai has a case like that in this chat

Shumai: DELETE 

Red: OOOO

Red: Ouma added 2 other ppl in this chat, that being @PianoGurl and @SleepKitty so we have to determine from that who it is then 

Shumai: NO DELETE

SleepKitty: Huh

~SleepKitty changes his name to HumanitySucks~

Ouma_Lord: Ha emo

Shumai: Hi Ryoma, I apologize for letting you be added

HumanitySucks: It’s alright ig 

HumanitySucks: Why was I tagged?

-Red deletes a message-  
-Ouma_Lord deletes a message-  
-Shumai deletes a message-

Shumai: Red just wants to meet everyone

Red: Yeah u were 2 slow

HumanitySucks: Oh 

HumanitySucks: idk why you’d wanna meet me but sure u have now met me

Red: Hey don’t be so down about yourself u seem neat

HumanitySucks: Sure

PianoGurl: Sorry! Can’t talk, will talk later, I’m on a date!

Ouma_Lord: Omg Miss Akamatsu got a date 

Red: :0 

DarkPrincess: Well I hope it goes nice for them!

Souda_Pop: Red, what about your friend?

Red: He’s in the shower

Ouma_Lord: How do you know he is in the shower tho???

Red: We were on call just before 

Ouma_Lord: O i see i see

Hifics: Hello!!

Red: Hifumiiiiii

Hifics: Leon? Is that u?

Souda_Pop: YOUR NAME IS LEON

Hifics: Oh shoot do we not say your name here

Red: HAHAHAH

Red: It’s okay I expected u to do that

Hifics: Ok phew 

Hifics: Anyways, hello my fellow 3d’s

Ouma_Lord: Your fellow what

Red: He does that, very Hifumi thing

Hifics: yes indeed! 

Hifics: So Leon, did you know Mondo likes Sayaka?

Red: I KNEW IT

Ouma_Lord: I thought you said Hifumi is your only friend?

Red: fhkdjsmdc

Red: Hifumi is my only friend

Hifics: Leon you have several friends??

Shumai: Must be like Ouma and hide the fact that he has several friends with others

Souda_Pop: Who r your secret friends Ouma 

Ouma_Lord: well..

Shumai: I don’t even know

Ouma_Lord: I met this one guy today

Souda_Pop: add him to the chat dude!!

Ouma_Lord: Yeah no-

Shumai: u think he’s cute huh

Ouma_Lord: what

Shumai: Whenever u refuse to invite someone somewhere u always have had a crush on them.

Ouma_Lord: when??

Shumai: Rantaro

Ouma_Lord: WE DON’t TALK ABOUT HIM OKAY

Souda_Pop: Shumai, expose him

Shumai: I WOULD BE MURDERED

Ouma_Lord: I went to go confess to him but the moment I did he was kissing his gf

Souda_Pop: Aww dude i’m sorry

Ouma_Lord: It’s okay, happens to the best of us

HumanitySucks: Huh 

Shumai: What is it ry?

HumanitySucks: I just joined this other server chat thing and made another friend

Ouma_Lord: The guy who says he hates making friends made friends

SoudaPop: Add them to the chat if you want!

~HumanitySucks adds NovellaReads~

NovellaReads: So these are your friends

HumanitySucks: I think so?

Shumai: Yes we r! 

SoudaPop: What's the name?

NovellaReads: My name is Toko, but don’t get used to greeting me. I don’t talk in scummy group chats like this usually.

Ouma_Lord: Omg ur like Ryoma’s twin sister

Shumai: What kind of server did you join Ryoma??

HumanitySucks: …

NovellaReads: A Percy Jackson stan server

Ouma_Lord: Omg those books I read in middle school, my childhood is back

HumanitySucks: I just saw it advertised somewhere so I joined

HumanitySucks: I’m leaving it now

NovellaReads: No stay, you’re the only one with a smart brain in there.

NovellaReads: Everyone seems to happy and cheery in there, it’s nice to have someone realistic 

HumanitySucks: Alright then.. 

Souda_Pop: Well feel free to add any friends you have then!

NovellaReads: Alright, I guess I could add my boyfriend then

~Novellareads adds ChihiroFujisaki~

Hifics: CHIHIRO!?

Red: IT”S YOU

ChihiroFujisaki: Who are u?

NovellaReads: You know these people?

Red: It’s Leon and Hifumi!

ChihiroFujisaki: Oh, they’re classmates

NovellaReads: What the fuck how-

Shumai: I-

DarkPrincess: How lovely! 

HumanitySucks: Damn this chat is getting big

Red: CHIHIRO ACCEPT MY FRIEND REQUEST

ChihiroFujisaki: OKAY 

NovellaReads: No, don’t friend these weird ass men

ChihiroFujisaki: I know them Toko it’s fine

ChihiroFujisaki: Ty for being protective tho ^^

Red: HA

NovellaReads: I hate this already

HumanitySucks: Same

Shumai: Really? :(

HumanitySucks:...

HumanitySucks: Well.. there are some good people in this chat

Ouma_Lord: Omg Hoshi ik you’re talking about me tysm xxx

HumanitySucks: Annnnd i’m already ready to leave this chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO yeah this is incompleted-


	3. Boyfriend in a bottle (reupload, Pjo, solangelo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another unfinished fanfic I made on this site about a year or two ago! there will probably be a lot of errors on this oops

(chapter 1)

Ten years ago-  
“Mama, could you tell me the myth about the bottle?” My young, bright eyes speck up to her. She smiles. I curl up to her lap, and rest my head against her chest, she tightens her grip on me and kisses me on the check.  
She begins “Alright then, but after it’s bedtime alright?” I nod my head.  
“Long ago, a mischievous boy peeked around the underworld, a place which the God of the underworld owned, Hades. He tried to steal his beloved crown, but instead got caught and cursed aimlessly”  
She stops for a moment “What was his curse all about mama?”  
She pats my head “He was cursed to stay in the underworld, to work for Hades. He had powers no other kid would imagine”  
“What sort of powers?”  
“To keep the spirits contained in the underworld, a hard and difficult job for a fourteen-year-old to be given, all of the other gods hated him for his disgusting attitude, and then one day he did something very, very bad”  
“What did he do mama?”  
“He had let all these spirits run free in the world, causing mayhem and new illnesses” She starts “After that day, Zeus visited him and locked him in a bottle, and threw him into the basement of School half-blood”  
Shivers shocked down my spine “I-Is this real mama?”  
She shook her head “It’s just a myth Willie, you don’t need to be worried” She smiles, her smile was the brightest from what I remembered. I slowly rested my eyes, and which afterward she picked me up, brought me to my room and tucked me into bed.

Present day-  
I laid in my bed with excitement, today was the day that I would find out whether or not if I made it into School Half-blood, it’s a very prestigious school, barely anyone gets in. Hopefully, with my luck maybe I will...no pun intended of course. My mother was currently in the posts office, to pick the letter up. Joy filled my body, I may not even get in and I’m getting my hopes up. I dig my head in the pillow, I could stop smiling. Then again, I’m Will Solace, I’m known to laugh and smile at everything!  
I heard the front door click, I ran as fast as I could up to my mother.  
“Did you get the letter?” I jump  
She locks the door behind her and reaches out to me, and in my hands was the letter.   
“Open it,” She says  
She rests her hand on my shoulder and leans in whilst I carefully open the letter, as I grasp onto the piece of paper, I gaze at it, up and down.  
“I MADE IT!” I yell, bringing my mother into a giant hug. That night we had a feast, In celebration. 

2 Weeks later.  
3 big bags were placed in the boot of my mum's car. She was about to drop me off at School Half-Blood. Now, why do I want to go here all of a sudden? Well, that answer is quite simple. Growing up my mother used to tell me myths about this place, I was always fascinated about all of the stories she told me. Although she always told me that those stories were not real, I still kind of had my hopes up to that they were. All the stories seemed so real to me, I want to experience them. My favorite story my mother had told me growing up was the boy in the bottle, A boy who was so mischievous he was locked in a bottle by Hades, and sent to the basement of my new school. But other than the myths, this school is great! I want to be a doctor when I grow up, so this would be a great place to have a head-start in my career. This place was a boarding school, meaning that I’d be pretty much living there and coming back in the holidays. The school allows students whose homes are too far away from school, are allowed to stay at school over the weekends, without having to do school work of course. As I hop into the car, Mother and I were off.  
Like usual, I talked a lot. Mother and I are heavy talkers and we were talking about my future. The only thing I don't like about this school is being away from my mother. She’s been in my life for so long now, it’ll be hard to separate. It’s always just been me and my mother growing up, I never even knew my father, mother told me he died before I was born. She never married or got together with someone else, it was just me and her.   
“Hey mom” I speak out  
“Yes, William?”  
My mother was the only person to ever call me ‘William’ or ‘Willie’ most people call me Will and make puns out of my name.  
“Are you going to be okay without me?”  
She smiles brightly yet again “Of Course I will William, you're a grown man now, you don’t need your mother anymore, I can look after myself, but send letters to me. Okay?”  
I nod my head, another forty minutes and we were finally there.

As I grab onto all three bags, my mother gives me a big hug.  
“Good luck out there Willie, I’ll miss you”  
The first place I had to go to was the admissions office, and sign in. I sat in the waiting room, waiting for my turn. Several older boys walked out, with extremely hairy legs and they walked funny. They also wore these weird hats, as if they were trying to hide something on their head.   
“Next,” The guy said, as I walk up to him.  
“H-Hi” I start   
“Ahh another new kid” He starts “We’ve had a few of those today”  
“The names Dionysus, but please just call me Mr.D, Name? Age?”  
“William Solace, fifteen”  
“Ahh yes, You're the son of Naomi Solace, You’ll be in the Apollo Hall, room seven with Austin Lake” He starts.  
One thing that interests me about this school, is that there are literal places and areas named after Greek gods and stuff, I guess I was put into the Apollo team, they’re like houses if you’d put it in some easier way. All the teachers are named after gods as well.   
“Leo Valdez, Can you bring Will to his room?”  
A guy jumps up from the waiting room and walks up to me. He takes one of my bags “Right this way”  
He looked interesting, brown scruffy hair that was extremely curly, tan skin, brown eyes. He looked like some sort of engineer or builder with all these pockets and stuff.  
“I’m Leo by the way, I’m in the counselor in Hephaestus hall”  
Hephaestus is the god of blacksmiths and flame, that explains with all of Leo’s tools.  
I nod my head “I’m Will Solace”  
We keep on walking for what seemed like ages. “Hey, maybe a weird question. But do you know both of your parents?”  
That was a weird question “No, I only know my mother, she told me that my father died before I was born”  
“Strange..” He starts, and I just walk on awkwardly “Why’s that?” I asked  
“Every student I know here either lives with their one parent, and the other one is dead or is living with one parent and the other one is a stepmother or father, and their original parent was dead,” Leo says “Some don’t even have parents” He adds.  
A shiver shock down my spine “That’s strange”  
“Mm, yea it is.. Anyways! Here's your hall, room seven is where you’ll go to, if you ever need to talk to me, visit me in the Hephaestus hall, room nine, just make sure you pick up a cabin pass so you won’t be told off okay?” And off he goes.  
I knock on the door, nothing came out. I didn’t get given a key so I was stuck outside until someone opened the door. I peered through a tiny hole, someone was in there! Was he singing? I couldn’t tell what he was signing, but I couldn’t quite tell what he was singing about or to, I knocked louder this time and then he seemed startled and even fell out of bed! Laying on the floor, he picked himself up and eventually opened the door.  
“Sup” He started “You Will Solace or something?”  
I nod my head “Sorry if you’ve been out there for some time, you interrupted my singing, my bad for not hearing though. On your bed is the Apollo’s hall guide, so go read that I guess, oh and by the way, I’m Austin Lake”  
I didn’t bother questioning anything else and just got straight into reading the manual.

Apollo’s guide-  
As a member of the Apollo Hall, you’ll represent many things, as Apollo kids tend to be quite skillful.  
You are excellent with archery.  
You are amazing at physical contests and games, like capture the flag.  
The excel in the art (especially music! All Apollo kids can sing!)  
They are natural healers.  
You are also amazing at poetry! My favorite is Haiku’s!

Added on was a peniel written note, underneath ‘excuse him, he’s a little excited’ I chuckle, and switch the page.

Like other halls, every different team has different rules and roles, here are some right now~  
All Apollo kids are to wake at sunrise and go to bed as soon as the night falls (unless if you have homework or life to death jobs, oops)  
All Apollo kids have archery class.  
Apollo kids must take some sort of musical class.

Welcome to the Apollo hall! Enjoy your stay!

I closed the book and thought for a moment, I don’t have any of those skills, like at all. I’m not good with sports, or any of that musical things. I’m not good at archery at all. And we have to wake up at sunrise? Now that will suck. And what does ‘they are natural healers’ mean? Do all Apollo kids want to be doctors like I do or something? I jumped as the rather loud bell rang “What class do we have first?” I asked Austin  
“Archery,” He says  
Oh great.  
Many students were in my classroom, I’m pretty sure not all of them are Apollo kids, I think this kid named Percy Jackson was in the Poseidon house or something because people called him seaweed brain, well Annabeth Chase did anyways. I started to worry that I didn’t know anyone else in this class, well Austin was there but he doesn’t show an interest in me, and he kinda just ditched me to go to his friend. Thankfully, as my thoughts started to worry, Leo came in last minute.  
“Sorry, I’m late!” He says “Someone almost lit another fire in the hall again”  
Since when was that a thing?  
“Okay class, today we’ll be doing your assessment, everyone will take turns using three arrows, and try to hit the target okay?”  
I raised my hand, the teacher chuckled “It’s okay Will, you’re an Apollo kid, no need to worry, you will be a natural!” I looked over to Leo “It’s okay dude, you’ll be fine!” He nudges me on my shoulder.   
I was near to the back of the line, two guys in front of me were Austin, everyone cheered as he got all three arrows straight in the middle, I started to become even more nervous now. This other blonde guy went before me, he looks scary, he has a scar on his face, right over his eye leading to almost his mouth. He did about average. It was my turn now, as nervous as ever! “Good luck” Leo cheers. I pick up the bow and arrow, everyone was expecting me to be amazing at it as I’m ‘an Apollo kid’ My first shot was terrible, not even hitting the target, I heard several snickers from behind me, but I still herd Leo call out and cheer me on. My second shot was even worse, literally hitting the ground in front of me. I don’t even understand how to even hold this bow! Like why is it so difficult? The guy who went before me was still by the target, The last person was supposed to stay up there, to collect the arrows from the last person then go back. I closed my eyes, bad decision but I did. I pulled the string back, and let go, this time I felt an impact, so much I.. I hit a guy? Oh my gosh what did I just do??  
That guy fell right to the ground instantly, with blood gushing out of his stomach, he made matters worse by pulling the arrow out, which rule number one don’t take an arrow out of your stomach when it’s stuck in there! It’s dumb! You’re then losing even more blood!  
Everyone ran over to me, I couldn’t help but cry, I felt terrible, I ran over. No one even bothered me. The teacher tried to get the guys attention.  
“Luke, Luke can you listen to me?” The teacher yelled.  
I sat down beside him “Will, I don’t think this is the right time” One of the students say.  
“I know medical stuff. Well, sorta I can give it a shot on fixing him” I grabbed onto his arm.  
“Will, I don’t think you should be here, you just. Wait what on earth is happening!?”  
All of a sudden, my arm started to glow, well not really my arm but a particle around it, twirling around my arm to his body, instantly the scar on his body started to disappear. Luke sat up instantly.  
“Oh my gosh!” The teacher gasped “W-what sort of medical trick is that!?”  
I start to get super confused now “I-I’ve never been able to do that before. H-How?” I say.  
No one else questioned me for the rest of the day, Luke didn’t even say thank you for me saving him, then again I did hurt him. The class after archery was mythical corse, which safe to say was my favorite class, I love learning about myths if you can’t already tell. I had to sit at the Apollo table for lunch, and although pretty much all of them have seen the events today from me, no one mentioned it. Maybe that's what the ‘natural healer’ thing is to form the book, which no other Apollo kids have. Of Course, I had to have the un-natural talent, they get the lovely basic skills, and I get the unusual one. Then again, my healing skills were quite handy at that time. As we walked around for interval, Leo joined me.   
“So.. healing powers?” He says   
“Yea, I guess so” I sigh   
“That’s… that’s kinda cool”  
I look up to him “You really think so?”  
“Yea! It could be really handy one day! You can get all the ladies showing off you magnificent powers! ” He smirks.  
I laugh “Sure” I rolled my eyes.  
One thing I found out about Leo, he’s definitely a ladies man, he flirts with people a lot, which doesn’t annoy me that much weirdly.  
A kid from afar started to run really close to us, me and Leo just decided to stand still, signaling that we know that they’re coming.  
“Your Will Solace right?” The kid asked  
I nodded my head “Well I got a paper cut! Can you heal it!?”  
“You gotta be kidding me,” Leo says  
The kid looked upset “Oh please!!! It really hurts!! Like a lot a lot!!” The kid began to cry  
I and Leo started to panic.  
“Well, I guess a little healing of a paper cut won’t hurt” I roll my eyes...again?  
Now I have to remember how to do all this healing stuff again, holding onto his hand, all I could think about was pain and magic, and worrying than all of the sudden, the swirl of glow can around us again, and the little boy's sad face expression was now extremely happy.  
“Thank you!” The little kid smiles and pulled me into a hug, and then ran off.  
I looked up, everyone was staring at me now, oh great my ‘secret’ is exposed.   
I had a few more classes that day after lunch was Maths and then Piano lessons, I decided to do the piano as my musical choice in class because my mother played the piano to me when I was younger, So I wanted to do something that represented her. More kids asked me about my healing powers, and many asked me to heal them. Some were easier to say no to than others, but let's just say today was a rough day. At night time, all Apollo kids gathered on the balcony at the end of our hall, it was a beautiful sunset, everyone sang this song, and I pretended to know it by lip-syncing. Then eventually, everyone literally ran back to their rooms as soon as the moon was about to come out.  
I laid my head on the pillow and sighed.  
“Hermes cabin doesn’t like you,” Austin says, as he lays on the bed.  
“W-what do you mean?” I say   
“Luke is in the Hermes cabin, you almost killed him today, even know you did technically save him by healing him from some unknown magic source, he won’t forgive you,” He says  
“This will be hard on Friday’s capture the flag now, Herme’s cabin will now target us! And they never target us!” He says “So, thanks a lot solace”  
Great, not only does every single member of Hermes cabin hate me, and now so does my roommate. What about the other members of the Apollo hall? Oh no please don’t tell me that they’ll hate me as well...  
The next morning, I couldn’t go to class, because I had to go to the principal's office, a great second day of school and I’m already in trouble for the second time, what for this time? Wait what if they want to talk about my healing powers. Oh gosh I hope not, I’d rather just keep that to myself for now on.  
“Will,” Principal Chiron says “About yesterday..”  
I do a great big and deep sigh “I know about the whole healing-” I say, before interrupting.

“Well, we’re here to give you your punishment,” He says  
I was startled “Punishment? But I healed him!” I moan  
“Yes, I know.. But anyone who hurts any student will be in trouble, Luke was still in pain remember?”  
I sigh, but yet again nod my head.   
“Your punishment will be to clean the basement, it’s rather large so I’ll give you the rest of today to clean it up, no friends are allowed to help you, no one has been in there for almost a hundred years, so it really needs a big tidy up,” He says   
I was about to object, but then I realized. The boy in the bottle, that's where the story comes from! If the story was true. There will be a bottle with a boy in it!   
“Yes sir” I smile and walk off.  
“You don’t even know where the basement is don’t you?” Chiron rolls his eyes.  
“Nope”, I turn around, walked back to them

(chapter 2)

“You have eight hours, starting. Now!” The guy said, and ran away, he seemed. Scared? But I surely wasn’t because all of a sudden, I don’t just have the power to heal, but also to have my hair to bright up brightly, to have a light source around me. Chiron wasn’t lying when he said that no one's been down here for over hundred years, a lot of the items down here was either rotten or covered with cobwebs, but that just made this adventure more exciting. I started to tidy things up, and after two hours of work. I managed to only clean out one-fifth of the room. Yea I’m dead. I had trash bags to put all the rubbish in, and then I had to take all the filthy furniture away into the closets, which these mover guys will take them all away, this basement was huge! I started to sweat, and so I lay down for a moment.

“You can do it Solace!” I heard a voice up in the sealing, at first I maybe thought it would be from someone like Leo or something, but then again how would he find out about my punishment without me even telling him? And how would anyone else know? This voice sounded. Godlike in a way? I picked myself up from the ground, I wanted to find this bottle. Then again, what will I do with the bottle? Will I release this guy from it and cause chaos? Well, I then may have a chance to intimidate Luke then. But what else would I do? Keep it as a souvenir, yea like having a bottle with a guy who can come out at any moment, and keeping that around me is a good idea… Half an hour later I started to become desperate, and tired. I kept on tidying up everything! This place was such a mess! At any moment, I felt like I could pass out. At Least the basement is too old to have security cameras, or I’d be told off for ‘slacking off.’ I found this old desk in the corner of the room, dusting it and everything, there was a crack in the draw, ripping it open something had fallen out. Picking it up, it was a shiny black and grey bottle, with ghostly designs, there was a see-through opening in it, with this black swirls running around in it. Is.. is this the bottle. Did I find the cursed child?

I examined it for a moment, and twirled it around.. I can’t believe I found it, it looked just like the pictures in the book my mother showed me in the library years ago. I had two decisions, open it and pray for the best, or keep it hidden away. If I opened it, and the guy was as bad as the myths, maybe he’ll not mind me because I ‘rescued’ him, but then again I saved Luke and he doesn’t seem very thankful. Like at all. After some deep thought, I decided to open it. Like what could go wrong? I’m sure he won’t start a war or anything, It was like something was telling me to open this. I twisted the top off slowly, whoever is in there I wanted him to have a safe travel out. And eventually. Woosh! As a swirl covered the air, I fell backward, dropping the bottle in front of me, but that didn’t matter. A cloud of smoke filled the air, and swirled, looking like it was transforming into something.. Or someone. I stood up, it was definitely a person and he was about to fall. I didn’t really get to have a good look at him, he kinda just stayed there. Laying on my chest. Eventually, I think the guy realized what was happening and quickly looked up, I could see everything now. He had wavy raven black hair, which reached almost to his shoulders, the palest skin I’ve ever seen and wicked brown eyes, and not to mention but he’s extremely skinny, he looks like he hasn’t been eating for a hundred years. Wait he hasn’t actually.   
“Apollo!?” The guy gasps, he thinks I’m Apollo?  
“N-No I’m no Apollo, That’s just a house” I noted  
The guy gasps, and sits up “What year is it!?” He yells   
“2016,” I say   
“Oh no no no” He starts to panic “I’ve been asleep for almost seventy years!” He says  
If I’m going to be really honest with you, I didn’t really know what to do, but he kept shaking, like a lot, so I gripped my hands around his shoulders, trying to help him to calm down, this is not how I was expecting this to go. Like at all.   
“I need to find Bianca’s spirit! Oh, Styx!” He says   
“Hey.. uhh what’s going on?” I say “Like who are you?”  
He looks up to me “Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. And you are..?”  
“Will Solace?” I say “And if your the son of Hades, why on earth would your Father trap you in a bottle?”

His worriedness started to turn into angriness.  
“My Father did not put me in this bottle, Zeus did,” He says   
The myths must have been a lie then “That’s not what the myths said”  
“What myth?”  
“That you caused mischief and had a lot of scary powers, one day you let a lot of spirits free without permission and then Hades cursed you by keeping you in this bottle?”  
He seemed really mad now “That’s not right,” He says  
“Then.. how did you get stuck in this bottle?”

He sighs for a moment and sits down on this old, rotten dusty chair.  
“I was the son of Hades, so the other gods didn’t really like me. Mainly because I spent a lot of my time up in the real world, with mortals, with my sister Bianca of course. Zeus hated me the most, look he’s a nice guy. Sometimes. But let's just say he hated my guts. I and my father got along a lot actually, nothing bad happened between us. Then, one day my sister died because she was hit by a car, As I can release spirits and stuff, I let her spirit free, so that when I next see her, I can use my magic to revive her, it’s complicated stuff. But you see, I accidentally released more than one spirits, and so Zeus got extremely mad at me, then trapped me in this bottle for seventy years”

I was shaking more than him now “Umm. are you okay?” Nico starts to wave his hand around my face.   
“So, uh, yeah thanks for releasing me I guess. What is this place anyway?”  
“A school’s basement” I reply  
“Oh, what are you doing down here then?”  
“My punishment is to clean up this basement within eight hours,” I say  
“Punishment? Pft what did you do. What? Blind someone with your hair” He laughs  
“I shot an arrow into someone's stomach and almost killed them”  
“Wait. WHAT!?” Nico gasped, kinda surprised.  
“He’s okay now, I healed him.. Somehow”  
“Healing powers?” He asked me  
“Yeah, something like that”  
“Hmm, glowing hair, bright colours, healing powers, ahh that makes sense why you look like Apollo, you're his son!” He says  
“Umm, no I’m the son of Naomi Solace,” I say  
He tilts his head “Did you ever know your real father?”  
“Nope”  
“Does anyone here know both their parents”  
I thought for a moment, Leo mentioned that everyone he met didn’t know both of their parents.

“According to my friend Leo, no”  
“This school must be gathering in all the half-bloods then”  
“Half-bloods? That’s what this school is called”  
“Oh crap, then no one can see me then. I’m assuming there are gods around here”  
“Gods.. like actual gods. Like Olympians?”  
“Yea and your father is one, Apollo”  
Apollo is my father, that’s weird to think.  
“So you need to tidy up this place?” Nico starts, which he doesn’t let me finish. He uses some sort of magic with his hands, and all of a sudden, the room is spotless.  
“How did you-”  
“I’m the son of Hades. Remember? Now, you need to get me back into this bottle”  
“How?”

“Your a half-blood, the only person other than me who knows it, just think about it and I’ll go in, I need a shower” He demanded   
I picked up the shiny object from the ground, I think for a moment and all of a sudden he starts to fade into the bottle.  
“Well, that worked better than expected,” I say to myself.  
“Well done, your Oracle begins,” A voice says  
I bought the bottle up to my room, good Austin wasn’t here, yet again he’ll be off doing archery class, glad I’m missing that one, after the events with yesterday, I’d rather stay away from Luke for now on. I open Nico’s lid and he comes flying out.   
“There are clothes and towels for you,” I say “Wait, do you even know how to use a shower?”

He rolls his eyes “I’ll figure it out.. Somehow these are a lot fancier than the ones we had”  
I laugh and walk out.  
I played on my bed for the rest of the wait, I almost even fell asleep. I couldn’t help but worry about the future of this school, I’m honestly going to believe Nico right now.. He seems like the guy to like.. Not lie. And if this school is hiding the fact that we’re all half-bloods, that's scary.. Does that mean Austin is my brother? Wow.. a brother who hates my guts. Nice.  
I felt nudges on my shoulder in my sleep, I didn't want to wake up. But I did. Nico sat beside me, the clothes were way too big for him, and really baggy on him.  
“Nico?” I say “Those clothes are huge!”  
“Yea, they can fall off any second!”  
“That’s an overshare Nico”  
“It is?”  
He didn’t seem as threatening as the myths said so in the books, he honestly seemed more sensitive and had that relaxed feel to him. Like, he just got straight into business as well.  
“We’ll go out shopping for clothes when school ends for today alright?” I ask him.  
“Yea, that sounds fine,” He says.  
Chiron was quite impressed by my tidying skills and how quickly I did it, although I did feel a bit guilty because Nico used his magic on it. We went to the mall after school, and I couldn’t quite let Nico out, he didn’t want to be seen in these baggy clothes, which is fair enough I guess. At the mall, whenever he saw clothes he likes his bottle will flash, he’s extremely small for a fourteen-year-old, and needs extra small sizes. I then realized his taste in style, everything must be dark colored, and he chose a lot of skull designed t-shirts.  
He went out of his bottle to get changed in the changing rooms, the whole situation was just weird, he would slightly open the door, enough for me to come in and see if he suited the clothing. His main choice of clothing was an aviator jacket, with a black and white skull design t-shirt. Brown sneakers and some sort of dark colored pants.   
“Those clothes fine for you? Anything else?” I had asked  
“No” Nico poked his head out of the door “I’ll pay by the way” He walks out.  
“You going to get changed out of that? Like.. you kinda can’t buy clothes whilst wearing them” I chuckle.

“I’ll handle it” He grabs all the clothes off my arms and walks over the clerk.  
The girl had to scan the barcode whilst he was wearing all of them, using scissors to cut the tags off. Luckily the pants barcode was on the leg part, or that would have been awkward.  
“$150 please”  
“You take gold?” He asks  
I was shocked, he pulls out a bag of gold, and dumps a handful on the desk “I have diamonds too” He adds, adding a diamond on top.  
“I’m rich!” The girl gasps, taking the precious items, Nico smirks, grab the clothes and walks over to me.  
“How-”  
“Didn’t you know that Hades is the richest god of them all?” he smiles “Anyways, I need food”  
We went to this snack bar, and yet again Nico flashed out that money. He didn’t eat as much as I thought he would, seeing that he was so skinny and hasn’t eaten in seventy years.. I was really expecting him to eat much more.   
“Anything else?” I asked  
“Nah, I have all I need” He smiles at me, kind of as if he forgot how to smile.  
“So what will we do when we get back? Like are you going to be locked in a bottle.. Or?”  
“Nah” Nico starts “If I go back to that bottle, I won’t age.. But we’ll still keep it for emergencies”  
“Then were will you go? Just saying but I don’t think It’ll be a good idea for the son of Hades to turn up to school, you’re all over the myths!”  
“Hmm, I could live in your bathroom?”  
“I have a roommate”  
“Hmm.. what could we do then?”  
“I’m not sure”  
As we eventually got back home, Lee gave me a note saying that he’ll be out for the next few days for an unexpected tragedy? I wonder what's going on. It was going to be Nico’s first night for sleeping, which is going to be a nightmare- no pun intended of course.. Again. He just laid on Lee’s bed squirming around, we totally forgot to but pajamas for him, and so now he’s wearing my shorts and singlet to bed. He wouldn’t close his eyes at first, and I kept on telling him that he should but he kept on making up excuses for why he is not.  
Eventually, by midnight I have had enough of his squirming around and uncomfortableness.  
“Why aren't you going to sleep?” I demanded  
He flings his body around “I can’t”  
How can a guy who hasn’t been asleep for seventy years not know how to sleep? You definitely don’t need practice for sleeping.. Unless.  
“Do you have insomnia or something? Because I have pills to help you sleep”  
“N-No I don’t.. Well, I don’t know” He sounded unsure.   
I do pick myself up, and I do give him the tablets. I did have to explain to him on how to use them but he managed.  
He went out with a wif and so I could finally sleep again.  
In the morning, I woke up and did my daily schedule, then to realize that something was off. Where was Nico?

The bathroom was locked shut, which I grew into being worried.  
“Nico?” I pounded on the door, oh what has he done.  
I didn’t get a single reply “Nico?” I yelled.  
I had to go to plan b and get a paperclip. A few childhood friends told me how to pick locks when I was younger, so soon I became a master.   
It was a shock at first to find Nico laying down in the bath-tub, at first I was expecting to see something a lot different. His whole face was red, he was awake though.  
“Umm Nico? Why are you in the bathtub?” I asked him  
“I wasn’t feeling well” He moaned  
“So.. you decided that sleeping in my bathtub would be a lot better?”  
“I started to feel dizzy”

“Must be the pills side-effects.. Anyways did you get any sleep?” I helped him out  
He shakes his head “I did at first, but then got nightmares”  
“Hmm” I nodded “Well, we’ll try again tonight, yesterday was your first night to try and get to sleep, so it may have been hard to fall asleep I guess”  
He nods “Where will I be going today? Don’t you have class?”  
“You can stay here for the day, I’ll bring over some leftovers at intervals and yeah”  
“So I just sit around bored in here all day?”  
“Well, what else can we do?”  
“I could..” He tries to say before I butt in.  
“Yeah let's not have one of your dark answers now”   
“Well.. okay” He chuckles.  
As I say my goodbyes, I meet Leo after breakfast. He was going to walk me to mythology class, as his class is right beside. I wanted to tell him about Nico, but I don’t know if he would believe me or give me a strange look.   
“Hey, dude?” I asked

He perks up “Yeah?”  
“Do you think this place could be.. Paranormal?”  
“Like magic and stuff?”  
“Yeah..”  
“Well, in a way I do believe that”  
“You do?”  
“Yeah, well there was this one time that I couldn’t go to sleep at all, and I had this like vision dream of some kind of a strange man in this maze, locked up in the middle ya know? And he was like a blacksmith. When I woke up, I swear to river styxx I saw a ghost”   
I just nodded my head and didn’t mention anything else.  
“Anyways.. If you excuse me there are some pretty faces over there” He pushes me gently to aside and walks up to them. I roll my eyes, oh Leo.

Mythology class was great, I sit next to Kayla, another member of the Apollo house (aka children) She has very interesting hair, brown short hair with green tips, pale skin and freckles all dotted around. Her father is an archer, and his name is Darren Knowles. He apparently taught her how to do her first shot with a bow and arrow, making her great at archery. I envy that so much, with the situation that happened two days ago. I really wish for that sort of talent.  
Today we learned about Zeus. Zeus did many bad things in his past, and I know that from stories. He’s a great guy.. Sometimes well that’s what Nico had told me. Zeus had many girlfriends, and he’s a player with many affairs. From the information given to me, I don’t really like Zeus. 

(chapter 3)

I tried to avoid Luke in archery class as best as I could, but it was extremely hard to. Why may you ask? Well, that’s simple. The instructor (Who may I add is most likely a nymph of some sort) wanted us to get along, so when it came to buddying up with someone, Happy Will was going to team up with his friend Leo, but no! Sad and angry, and may I add a little bit hungry Will steps in when the teacher assigns me with Luke, which everyone else got to choose their partners, then why couldn’t I?  
Luke didn’t like the idea either, he wanted to get rid of me. Like as in killing me, I almost got shot by the arrow five times! Five times I say. Luckily, I know how to dodge or I may be dead meat.  
“You’re really bad at archery for being an Apollo kid” Luke nails  
I just ignore him and carry on.   
“Oh don’t shoot me” He smirks.  
I roll my eyes “I said I was sorry”  
Besides that drama in archery, It captured the flag for the whole school next. Which if you ask me, is even more deadly. It’s houses against houses. One flag is in the middle and one team has to get it back, the twist is some have bows and arrows. Like.. what school allows that? You’re not allowed to shoot people, and thank gods for that. But you can shoot the ground to get their attention and to threaten them. Of course, I wasn’t allowed a bow. Lee was our leader, which I didn’t even know in the first place. So for the time being, Michael Yew is our back-up running the Apollo team for now.  
Michael is quite short and has black hair and brown eyes. He’s quite nice from what I’ve heard. My other teammates are Austin Lake and Kayla Knowles. Austin Lake likes to play the saxophone, and he’s really good at it. I heard him play it at the first Apollo meeting on Monday. At first, I had no idea what to do but then eventually I got the hang of things. Kayla shot an arrow over to the Zeus side (which to bare in mind, only had two members which were Thalia and Jason Grace) Jason stammered back, and his glasses had fallen off. Thalia didn’t seem to care and just carried on. If we were tagged, we had to sit down and get rescued by another member of our team. No cross-team action was allowed. I found myself to be alone, behind this bush hiding. I huffed and puffed. I’m exhausted. I decided to just wait for things to happen, and ten minutes later the flag still wasn’t taken. One person (I believe his name was Percy Jackson) Got the role to guard the flag in the middle, and from what I’ve heard, he’s fast. He’s the only one in his house, well he has this other guy named Tyson in his group, but he left school for a little bit and will return soon. My group was losing quite badly, well no team was really winning to be fair. Noticing a black shadow appear not so far away from me, let me guess. Is it Nico right?  
And yep, I was correct a skinny, paled short boy stood behind the bush where I was at before. I told him to stay in my room.  
“Nico, what on earth are you doing here?” I ask impatiently, tapping my foot on the ground.  
“I can show you how to win though,” he says.  
I look behind me, everyone was starting to get exhausted. No one was going to win this way, I turn back to face Nico “How?”  
“Sing”  
“Sing? I’m bad at singing though and how would that even work?”  
“You’re an Apollo kid remember? You have the power to make people only speak in rhyme, it’ll only affect the other houses, Apollo kids are immune to the power, that way they’ll get distracted. You’ll get the flag, and run back”  
“But I don’t like my voice”  
Nico rolls his eyes “Just do it” He pushes me away, and ducks back into the bush, peeking out to see me. I tried my best. I’m definitely not the most confident singer in the world. I managed to sing ‘Bittersweet’ From panic! At the disco. And why you may ask? Because it was the only song I could think of. And it’s a nice romantic song and it gives me the feels. As soon as I finished one part of the chorus, everyone was talking in a rhyme, it was hilarious.  
“Where is my manly voice with a choice,” Percy says, causing everyone to laugh. I didn’t even sing that loud, and it still managed to work, grabbing the flag I run.  
“Noo I was too distracted by the sigh! Wait that makes no sense my fry!” Percy starts to get confused, causing even more people to laugh.   
People did start to run after me, and I managed to hide behind the bush Nico was at without getting caught.  
“Good, now you need to shadow travel”  
“Shadow travel? What’s that?”  
“Only I at the moment know how to use it, but I’ll just shadow travel you there, you will just have to promise me one thing”  
“That is?”  
“Seeing that you are capable of your healing power, you won’t be as drained as some get in their first travel. But it uses up your healing power capabilities, now whatever you do don’t heal anybody else in the next few weeks, got it?”  
“What will happen if I do?”  
“We’re running out of time” He shadow travels me.  
It felt like death honestly, swirling around and wanting to hurl. I wasn’t feeling so well at all. But I did it, I was meters away from my base, and when I’d placed the flag down, I would have won for the team. I say Clarisse run behind me, running very fast towards the base. If I got tagged, my chances would be over. But I did it, I had out-run her, winning the game for my team. “Hooray!” My team members yelled, picking me up.  
Coach Hedge stood star struck, a team had actually won the game.  
“Congratulations Apollo k-house for winning this month's capture the flag!”  
Thankfully there weren't too many sore-losers, a lot of people actually cheered for us. The only people who weren't so happy was the Hermes kids and Clarisse. Especially Luke, he knows somethings up. During the Lunch break, I met up with Nico. He looked drained in a way, which I didn’t know he could look paler than he did before.  
“You okay?” I had asked him.  
He just nods his head “Shadow trailing you was hard” He starts “I haven’t shadow traveled anyone else but me in seventy years”  
I look down to the ground “Sorry, I could have won it myself though”  
He shakes his head “No, you couldn’t of because Luke would have caught you. I had to shadow travel you before he got to you”  
“Why? And how do you know his name??”  
He sighs “I come from the underworld remember? I can sense who people are and stuff. He’s figuring out his powers, and if it was going to be any time, it would be on you” He says  
I nod my head “yeah.. Okay”  
as Nico attempts to walk off, he stops randomly “You okay?” I asked him.  
“I sense something”  
“What?”  
“A death”  
“A death of who?” I shake in concern.  
A loudspeaker goes on to tell every single Apollo kid to go to the principal's office.  
“You’re just about to find out” He moans.

“I’m afraid that there’s been a death of your leader, Lee,” Chiron says “He was visiting his mother last night when all of a sudden he got run over by a car”   
So that was the death that Nico was talking about.   
“N-not another one” Kayla cries, with Austin (pretty much her half-brother)   
“What do you mean another one?” I had asked.  
“This is the second time an Apollo leader has passed,” Michael says as I face him.  
“Oh.” I begin to cry.   
“Michael, you will replace Lee and be the new Apollo house leader,” Chiron says.  
Saying replace doesn’t sound right to me, not one bit.   
“Yes sir”  
“Now, run along children. We have informed the rest of the school, I send you the best of wishes” He says.   
I’ve not really known Lee for that long, he’s only really been my roommate. But knowing someone that I could be close with. Someone that I was brothers with without him even knowing died... Is terrible. I couldn’t help but cry, Michael was nowhere to be seen and Kayla and Austin cried together.  
“Hey” Austin lays his hand on my shoulder “I know he was your roommate, and that you haven’t known him for that long. I know how it feels, I’m sorry” Austin says.  
“N-no you don’t have to apologize,” I say “You didn’t cause any of this”  
Getting back to my room, Nico was laying on my bed twiddling his thumbs.  
“Hey,” Nico says “So you found out the bad news yet?” He asked  
I nod my head and sit on Lee’s old bed.  
“Hey don’t cry,” He says sitting up “You’ll have to get used to it... It’s rough I know”  
I look up “What do you mean that I’ll have to get used to it”  
Nico sighs “Will.. a lot of Demigods die at a young age because they can attract monsters and stuff. Seeing that some don’t even know that they’re half-bloods make it even worse”  
“But Lee died because of him being hit by a car”  
“That’s a lie”  
“What? How do you even know”  
“Will, I’m the son of Hades I know when and how people died. Lee was going to his mother's house because his grandma was sick, but on the way, he was attacked by a monster. To mortal humans, they can’t see the monsters. Half-bloods attract monsters. Lee didn’t know what to do, so he died a lot quickly” Nico says  
I lay back on Lee’s bed “Well great, now Chiron is lying to us!”  
“I do give this school some credit though, they’ve been able to hide this fact up until now,” Nico says.  
“Chiron didn’t even seem sad about Lee’s death through”  
“Don’t blame him for that, Chiron has to keep a happy face somehow. Chiron has been alive for years. He’s experienced more deaths than anyone here”  
I nod, the school bell rings.  
“What class do you have next Will?” Nico asked me  
“Music” I moan, it makes me think of Lee, he loves music.  
“Alright then, that’ll be the last class of the day right?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Because. After school, I want to go exploring”  
“Exploring?”  
“Yeah, there's more to this school than even I know, everyone does have to eventually find out how to do all this god stuff, or everyone's going to die to monsters beside you and me!”  
I roll my eyes “Yeah, sure but afterward you need a big long rest okay?”  
“Yeah, whatever”

Music with Leo isn’t always the best Like I’ve only had one class with him but boy does he sing loud. At the moment in music we aren't using the instruments like in normal high schools, but just doing our casual singing stuff.  
We sang ‘We are the champions’ by Queen, and I don’t sing loudly, and Leo keeps on pointing that aspect out “Dude you need to sing louder” He nudges my shoulder.  
I have to try not to think about rhymes whilst singing, or everyone else starts rhyming again and that won’t be good. Nico mentioned that that power isn’t as strong on me yet because usually, the magic can work up to hours. But nope, it only lasted a half, which I’m kinda thankful for. Although Percy singing in rhyme is hilarious.   
After singing we are the champion 17.5 times (well actually just six but 17.5 sounds more impressive) the teacher was going to let us off with a break for five minutes. Until an uncomfortable shadow came around.  
“Umm miss” Annabeth raises her hand   
“Yes?” Mrs. Dodds turns around, her eyes looked strange. Like as if her whole pupil had just disappeared. Everyone stammered back.  
“Umm” Leo yelps, falling back, which I had caught him because I’m that heroic.   
“This is creeping me out,” Leo and Jason say.   
“Nico,” I say “Nico?” Leo says   
If Nico was here, he could use his weird abilities to figure out... On whatever is going on.   
Mrs. Dodds starts to grow into this terrifying creature, all I could explain is a very giant, scary bat, yeah a bat.   
“H-How,” Jason says.  
“MONSTER!” A kid yells, we all look over and oh my gods it was a Chimera, a lion-dragon-I think it was a goat- monster. I have learned about them in mythology class. The thing was.. Didn’t Bellerophon kill him?  
“Okay, so Mrs. Dodds is a giant creepy bat, and we have a new class pet” Leo gulps  
“What do we do now?” Percy says from behind.  
The Chimera came close to me without me even realizing, trying to pick me up, instead it licks me.   
“Umm,” I say “Does it like me?” I wonder  
And nope I was wrong, The lion opened his mouth out ready to take a big chunk of Will until Leo pulled me away. SNAP! As the lion’s teeth collide.   
Mrs. Dodds starts to attack the students as well, like what sort of teacher does that?  
Luckily, very last second Nico comes in. Everyone, even the monsters looked at him with a glare, Mrs. Dodds looks mad “You’re supposed to be dead” She says.  
Nico smirks “And you’re supposed to be in the underworld,” Nico says.  
“What on earth is going on??” Leo gets so confused.   
I run over to Nico, gripping onto Leo’s arm.   
“And now it’s time to finally kill you” Mrs. Dodds smirks, ready to attack.  
She shoots out something from her mouth. Dust? Snot? Fireball? Puke? I don’t know, but Nico grabs us both and jumps under a table.   
“So, time to ask the important question, Pointy ears, what house are you in?”  
Leo looks so confused “We’re about to be killed by a lion-dragon-goat thing and out music teacher and you are now asking that question?”  
“Just answer the question”  
“Hephaestus”  
Nico seems relieved “Okay, think fire and stuff like that aim your hand up at the music gal... Furi and I’m about to push you out from under the table”  
“Wait for what?” Leo panics.  
As Leo gets pushed forward, He aims nervously to the teacher, he definitely doesn’t seem like the most confident at the moment. But all of a sudden, a flame appears in Leo’s hands, and the ‘Furi’ runs into his hand, putting her to flames. Nico runs out “See you soon” Nico smirks, and Mrs. Dodds disappears for good. Nico uses some sort of shadow-traveling power to get rid of the chimera and he’s gone!  
“Where did you shadow-travel them to?”  
“The underworld, I’m sure my dad won’t mind killing a chimera today” He laughs.  
Everyone was crowding around Leo and saying stuff like “woah Leo” and “how did you do that, that was awesome!”  
Nico steps forward “I guess it’s time for you guys to all know the truth” Nico starts.  
Everyone looks back to him “Who are you?” Some asked.  
The door was swung right open, Chiron came walking in. His whole body wasn’t fully human, from his torso and downwards, he was part. Horse?  
“Nico Di Angelo” Chiron starts “What are you doing here?”  
Everyone gazes upon Nico “I was saved” He says.  
“By whom? I’m guessing it was Will because he was sent down there to tidy up”  
Nico just looks down and nods his head to expose me.   
Chiron sighs “It’s fine... But Zeus-”  
“Zeus?” Jason says “Wait the gods are real?”  
“I’m afraid so” Chiron starts “And every student here is a child of one” He adds.  
Everyone gasped, taking a second look at themselves and others.  
“This school was made to keep all the students. Well children of god’s away from the monsters. Unfortunately, some of our security systems failed, and so news broke out. Everyone's just lucky that Nico is here today because everyone in this room could have died” Chiron noted.  
“So wait I’m a son of the big three?” Jason and Percy say in sync.   
“Yes, yes you are,” Nico says “I’m one of them as well”  
“Awesome!” Percy and Jason say, giving each other a high-five.  
“So wait. Does that mean everyone we’re in houses with? Are our sisters and brothers?” Leo asks.  
“Yes,” Nico replies.  
“And the houses that we are in, we’re the sons and or daughters of them right?” Leo adds.  
“Yes, that is very correct” Nico replies to his comment yet again.  
“Cool, so we have powers and stuff?”  
“Yep”  
“Wait,” Kayla says behind “If my father is Apollo, my mortal father said that he’s my blood father. How is that possible?”  
Nico laughs “God's can make babies... In strange ways” Nico says “Some children aren't made in the same process as others, like Athena’s kids.   
“Oh,” Kayla says.  
“Anyways, Nico” Chiron notes “We need to talk”  
Nico rolls his eyes “I don’t want your lectures, I’m free to do whatever I want”  
“Burnnnnnnnnnnn,” One kid said from behind.  
“Nico”  
“I spent seventy years in a bottle, I’m not going to be told to follow your guidelines Chiron, I want to help students and yeah. I’m a child of Hades, he’s not as troubled as you think”  
“Nico, please let's just talk this out,” Chiron says.  
“See? Now you’re sounding like Zeus ‘everything goes my way’” Nico mimics   
“Nico, please act responsibly”  
“No!” Nico storms off out of the room.   
“Umm,” I say “I’ll go check on him”

(chapter 4)

So, of course, Nico found the key to lock the door of my room. Seeing that I haven’t found it myself yet he’s doing pretty good. I attempted to get his attention, by knocking but of course, that doesn’t work, it never does. So, I had to use my magical powers to open the door, not my Apollo powers of course because since when was Apollo god of doors and locks. Nope, my totally secret-agent pick locking skills. I’m making it sound a lot more exciting than it really is, I just used a bobby-pin that Kayla uses in her hair.   
At first, I was worried and started to get scared because I didn’t see Nico anywhere, like not even falling asleep in my bathtub. But then I had realized that he locked himself in his bottle.  
“Nico” I start “Come out,” I say  
A red glow apparels, meaning that he’s mad. I chuckle.  
“Nico, I’m turning it onto person mod,” I say, which the bottles flashes red this time.  
“There you are,” I say  
Person mod is pretty much the same, except instead of the glow you see the actual person, so yes I’m currently watching a small-mad-ghost-dude.  
“Turn this mode off”  
“No, now come out,” I say “Let’s talk this through”  
He rolls his eyes “fine, whatever” He comes out, in a swirl. I forget how magical it feels, with the swirls coming around and about.   
“There, happy now?” Nico growls.  
“Nico”  
“I don’t want to be sent back”   
“What do you mean ‘sent back’?”  
“Chiron was going to send me back to the underworld, and yeah I somewhat like that place. But I want to stay up here”  
“Why would Chiron want to send you back to the underworld?”  
“Because of Zeus, he won’t want me up here, like at all”  
A loudspeaker came on, it was Chiron's voice.  
“Attention all students, instead of going to period one tomorrow morning, everyone must attend an assembly in the morning”   
“Great” Nico says “Now I feel exposed”  
I lay my hand on his shoulder “Don’t sweat it, Nico, everything will turn out fine”  
“How will everything be fine? I just came out of the bottle from being in there for seventy years, Zeus hates me! I got exposed trying to save you guys without getting thanked Chiron most likely wants to send me back to the underworld, and worst of all I got this stuck on my jacket!” Nico moans, and I chuckle.  
“Nico, there's nothing to be stressed about, it’s just a paperclip”  
“A deadly paperclip”  
“I don’t think a piece of metal can be that deadly”  
“It could stab me”  
“That’s unlikely Nico”  
“And Nico, everyone was scared of the monsters, and yes they didn’t thank you verbally but I’m sure they’re extremely relieved that you came in to save the day, just remember that, thank you Nico,” I say proudly.  
“Yeah.. whatever”  
Nico rolls his eyes and sighs like yet again he seems to do that a lot.   
“You still want to explore the school?” I tilt my head and asked him.  
“Nah” He starts “I need a rest,” He says.  
“Alright, you want to sleep in Lee’s bed?”  
“No,” He says “The bathtub?” I roll my eyes.  
“I’ll just sleep on this” He taps on my bed.  
I smile “Alright death boy, my bed it is I’ll sleep on Lee’s”  
“Don’t call me death boy” He moans  
“Hmm” I chuckle “Lights out” I flick the switch. 

The next morning, I was sitting next to Leo in the assembly hall. Chiron had mentioned pretty much every detail of what we went through yesterday, he had also mentioned all the deaths in the past few months. Nico joined me afterward, looking extremely tired.  
“Didn’t get any sleep?” I asked him.  
“I had. Nightmares”  
“Again?”  
“Yep”  
“Hey aren't you Nico the guy who showed me the fire powers and pretty much saved our lives?” Leo asks, leaning over to face the pale-faced boy.  
“Y-Yes I am”  
“So due to this information, you may be shocked. We apologize for not telling you sooner, we were just wanting you guys to be safe.. But we failed. Your parents have known as well, and we have informed them that you’ve been told about this information. Now, since you guys have been told. We are changing up the classes a bit. Whatever your age is, it doesn’t matter but you know that you guys are half-bloods now. Half-bloods go through tough training, so we’re going to start that now, no more lecture classes, only training practices and things like that. You’ll choose your ambition as a half-blood and several will be sent out on missions. If there are any questions, raise your hand”  
No one asked questions whatsoever, I think everyone was just confused and or scared by this situation.  
“Okay so, for now on you won’t be allowed phones and computers because we found out that that stuff attract monsters, and also please get your new schedule in your rooms now”  
And off we go, to our schedules. The list wasn’t as expected, here's what I got-  
Classes are to be held 3 classes a day, as the rest of the day is to be open to free-range stuff, quests, and your aspirations. Everyone has these three classes in general-  
Training (combat, with powers or swords/weapons)  
Mythology (For learning where you came from and that sort of stuff)  
House class, to learn about your magical abilities.  
Sorry for the misunderstanding, classes start Friday.

It was Thursday today, so I guess we have free time for today. I look over to Nico, he was laying down lazily on my bed.   
“Wanna look around the school today?”  
“No thanks” He moaned, facing the other way.   
I tilt my head, get up and go over to him “Nico, you look skinny, come let's get you some food”  
“No” He moans “Since when did you care about my health?” He asked me  
“I want to be a doctor when I grow up, so of course I care about your well-being and health Nico”  
He rolls his eyes, yet again “Nico”  
“No”  
“Nico”  
“Don’t Nico me”  
“But your name is Nico-”  
The school bell rings “Lunch” I say  
This was the first time Nico had set foot in the cafeteria, wary looks gazed upon him.  
“I don’t like this” He muffed “You don’t like what?”  
“People staring at me, it’s creepy”  
“Just ignore them”  
I sat down at the Apollo table, like usual. There wasn’t such thing as the Hades table. I don’t think Nico got the memo, because he just sat next to me. Michael looks other to Nico, and a smile plastered on his face.  
“Welcome to the Apollo table!” He says “I know you’re not an Apollo kid-err sibling because we would have been informed, but welcome!”  
Nico looked uncomfortable “uhh thanks” He replies.  
Austin twirls his silver spiral spoon in his coffee mug “So, You the new Hades kid Chiron was telling me about?”  
Nico stares at him “So.. people know who I am? That quickly?”  
“Well” Austin starts “Music class was with Chiron, and he had told the class about you”  
“Oh” Nico replies “Cool”  
Kayla lets out a little giggle “So you staying at the campus?”  
“I’ll think about it” Nico replies

A week later everything transitioned perfectly, well not quite. Nico is pretty much in all my classes, as he’s pretty much in the Apollo house for the time being. Nico excels in pretty much all training classes, he even corrects the teachers when they say something wrong about mythology, to be fair our teachers are monsters, they may have not been around those times. I’m not sure. The only class Nico isn’t in with me is the house class, he goes off with Chiron or something. You may expect Nico to hang around me 24/7 nowadays, but that's actually not true. Don’t ask me how, but he’s managed to make his own friends, and I’m happy for him. Nico’s new friends are Jason, Percy, Annabeth and a whole bunch of other names I don’t remember. Other than classes and dorm downtime, Nico pretty much hangs out with them.  
It does make me realize though, the amount of school students is small compared to the school, I am guessing that’s because not every child is claimed yet. But why make the school rather large? Am I sure it has less than like.. 100 students? But this school is big enough for like 2000.  
Anyways, luckily I don’t have full on sword fighting, the Apollo children get to do archery. And even though I’m pretty much crap at it, I only have to do it with my house… and Nico. Everyone is attempting to find their powers, and some are succeeding we’ll just have to wait and see. Today was Valentine's day, and all the Aphrodite kids were selling chocolates and cards to demigods who wanted to give that stuff to their significant other. I haven’t been here long enough, so I didn’t really get my hopes up on getting one. Leo runs over to me.  
“Dude, come have a look” I quivered slowly, but gave in and followed him anyways.   
He brings me over to his locker “uhh” I let out “Why did you bring me to your locker?”  
“You’ll see” He smirks. Unlocking the door, a whole bunch of heart-shaped bags flew out, all the bags had valentines day themes candy and notes said ‘Leo’ with a <3 was added.  
“Uhh” I began “How many girls swoon over you?”  
Leo smirks “The real question is how much Leo is there to go around?”  
“I’m confused”  
“I bought all of this myself”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m trying to impress this girl, if she sees all of this, she may realize that I’m so popular and she may get jealous”  
I roll my eyes “You really think this was going to work?”  
“I’ve been trying to get this girl for seven months now! I’m sure today’s my day because ya know.. It’s Valentine's day and all”  
“And what was the point of me being here?”  
“Oh yeah” Leo began “I was banned from buying more because I had already bought so much, could you buy some more for me?”  
I was even more confused “Why would you need any more?” I asked  
“Because I really want this girl to see”  
“Leo, I have no money”  
“Please, I’ll pay!”  
“Leo, no, if this girl does like you, she’ll like you for you, you don’t need to go this extreme”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’re trying too much, you need to just go up to her, and tell her how you feel”  
“You really think so?”  
“Yes, I’m sure about it, you’re a great guy Leo, I’m sure any girl would love you!” I smile.  
He grabs me into a hug “Thanks, dude!”  
I roll my eyes “I should get going, Nico is most likely back at the dorm now”  
He smiles as I walk off.   
“Wait, Will!” He yells out.  
“Mm?” I turn back.  
He throws one of those Valentines bags to me “Have it, as a friend of course”  
I smile “Thank you” and walk off.

Heading back to the dorm, Nico looked exhausted, laying down on the bed rolling around. He looks up to me “Percy is dead meat”  
“Why?” I let out a chuckle.  
“He stole my mythomagic cards! Then blamed Jason for it”  
I couldn’t stop laughing.   
“Hye don’t laugh!” He blushes.  
I sit next to him “Want some candy?” I show him the bag that Leo gave me.  
He didn’t take any candy, and just examines the bag “Leo.. isn’t he your friend?”  
“Umm, yeah?”  
“Are you guys dating” Nico’s face scrunched, pursing his lips.  
I laugh so hard, I fall off my bed.  
“W-What’s so funny” He stutters.  
“Nah, I and Leo aren't dating we don’t even like each other that way, we’re just friends”  
“Then why do you have a Valentines bag from Leo? It even has a little heart”  
“Long story short, he bought a whole bunch of bags to get this girl jealous, he gave up after my lecture, and he gave me one of his bags”   
“Oh” Nico sat up properly “Well, I’ve never had candy”  
I shove the bag into his face “It isn’t the best candy, it’s like one of those cheap crappy brands that the school can bulk up on, but this kind of candy was my childhood, try one”  
He grabs one of the candy, and carefully unwraps it, the pink gummy candy slipped into his mouth, immediately he spat it out into the wrapper.  
“Eww” He gags “That’s disgusting, too sweet”   
I chuckle “I guess you haven’t developed your sweet tooth yet” I laugh   
He shakes his head and throws the candy straight into the bin.  
“What day is it?” He asks  
“Friday. Why?”  
“So it’s the weekend tomorrow?”  
“Yep”  
“Phew” He lets his head fall back to the bed “I can sleep in tomorrow”  
I shuffle through my bag “wanna watch a movie?”  
“MM?” He faced me “A movie? I haven’t seen one of those in seventy years!”  
“Well duh” I smirk “They are a lot better than they used to be, now come on! Let’s watch some marvel, I feel like some action tonight”  
At first, Nico didn’t seem too interested, but he caught along.   
“Will great responsibility, comes a great nap” He somewhat references spiderman  
“Did you just make a spiderman reference? I’m proud” I fake shed a tear.  
He rolls his eyes “But seriously, I’m tired”  
“All you do is eat, sleep, train and hang out with Percy and those other friends, come on, stay up and watch this movie”  
He rolls his eyes, yes he rolled his eyes again “Fine” He smiles.   
I keep on snacking on the candy Leo gave me, we weren't even on the bed whilst watching the movie, we had slipped off watching the movie on the floor.   
Nico didn’t seem to mind the movie, I thought he’d complain about it, but he actually seems to enjoy himself.  
By the end, he had fallen asleep on the floor, I didn’t quite know what to do, so I picked him up and tucked him into my own bed as it was the closest. I threw myself down to the other bed and drifted off to sleep.

(chapter 5)

You know, today couldn’t be another normal day couldn’t it?  
It was a normal, cold morning, I woke up early because that’s what the Apollo kids have to do. Nico gets frustrated because of that, he doesn’t have to go to the meetings but he just gets annoyed that I make a lot of noise in the morning. One thing to say, I’m NOT a morning person, I’d rather cuddle up in my blanket, and sleep rather than going to those stupid meetings. We basically just sing, I quietly hum it as I don’t find my voice that amusing. It was a Saturday, meaning that today was pretty much open to anything. After the morning song, I came back to see Nico going through this bag that was given to him a while ago, he bought out a great big stack of boxes, half a size of a shoe box.  
They reminded me of Pokemon cards, each box said ‘Mythomagic cards’  
“What ya got there?” I smirked  
Nico looks up flustered “N-Nothing!” He stutters.  
I twist “Found a new card game mm?”  
He shakes a bit “Don’t tell Jason or Percy please! They’ll judge me again!”  
I chuckle “Alright Death boy”  
“Don’t call me that!” He yells.  
I never got to brush my teeth in the morning, so that was my first goal. I started to hear random tumbles and thumps coming from the toilet, which confuse me, but I just assumed that it was coming from a bad plumbing job or something, Nico did break the seat the other day, because he didn’t know how to use it properly. I mean, it was pretty weird for me to inspect the toilet, but it was making me feel a bit uncomfortable.  
The toilet started shaking? And it had this really bright substance underneath, like the sun. I reluctantly lifted the lid, and I never knew lifting a toilet lid would change my whole life. A kind of naked guy (when I mean Naked, a guy who is wearing skimpy clothing) With bright blonde hair that looked like mine. A tan, that looks legit and not spray tanned, and a bow and a few arrows scattered around. He came out with a woosh, falling straight to the ground.  
“Yas! Holographic Zeus card!” I heard Nico yell from the other room.  
I started to panic a lot, a guy just swam out of my toilet, I repeat a guy just swam out of my toilet. He took a few deep breaths, and I threw a towel onto him. But all of a sudden, he uses this weird magic aura, like sun to swivel around him, making him dry again.  
“Phew, I’m finally out of that, better make a haiku about this experience” He lifted himself up “Thanks kid” He starts by resting his hand on my shoulder “I could of been there for hours”  
“You could’ve died” I worried “Death of a toilet”  
He started laughing so hard, he nearly slipped over, but I caught his balance.  
“No immortal can die! Especially not to a toilet!” He chuckled.  
The magic, him surviving, he’s a god.  
“Y-You’re a god” I note.  
“That’s right! And the greatest of them all! Apollo!!” He smiles glemely.  
Wait   
“Y-your my father” I walked backwards a bit.  
Apollo looks into my eyes “W-Will” He gleams, pulling me into a hug “I haven’t seen you! In like at all!” He smiled, letting me go, and holding me “Naomi’s son!” He adds.  
“Y-You remember me” I add “Without even seeing me.. Once?”  
“Of Course I do! I take care for all my children.. Erm I at least recognise them! Plus you look as handsome as I do you couldn’t be the son of anything else!”  
I just stood there “Cool” I reply “What are you doing here anyways? And why did you come through the toilet?”  
Father shivers “You see, I was told that the student’s here have been informed about their demigod lives, so I came immediately, problem is I kinda maybe broke one of Zeus’s favorite glass jars, and now he’s on to me. He said something like ‘set foot outside again and I’ll zap you with my lightning bolt’” Apollo’s voice went deeper, mocking Zeus’s.   
“So you went through the pipes?”  
“Yeah, well you see Hades my good old pal owes me for saving from all the spirits going free and that crap, and so he allowed me to stay with him, can’t eat there though because you’ll be stuck there forever. Then I wanted to see my fam and them yeah, had to go out the hard way”  
I can’t believe this, Apollo acts like your average teenage kid, or even younger. You’d imagine a god having a strong independent personality, but nope that’s not my father! A half naked clumsy guy who comes through a toilet and write poems.  
“I guess you should see Chiron now” I suggest   
“Ahh the office then?”  
“Actually” I start “We call it the big house now, it’s like a 4-story building, much larger than an office”   
“Oh, I knew that”   
As we walk out of the bathroom (or teleported, apparently Apollo was too lazy to walk a few centimeters) And the room was a mess! Nico’s been opening those Mythomagic cards all day! And he’s been organizing them as well. Stacks and piles filled the whole room, Nico turned and just stared at us blankly.  
“Okay so I like to organize my card by type, advantages, alphabetically and rarity, so what?” Nico stares.   
“You goof, now you’ll have to clean this up!” I mention.  
“Let's not talk about the obvious, and now let’s talk about the elephant in the room now shall we? What’s Apollo doing here?”  
“Hey Nico” Apollo waves over smiling at Nico. “Haven’t seen you around in a long time, oh I’m sure Hades misses you! I haven’t asked him yet but I’m sure he does”  
“Will, what is he doing here?”  
“He came out of the toilet”   
“Umm Will, Tmi”  
“No, like he swam out of the toilet, and bwam he’s here”  
“Say what now?”  
“He’s not joking Nico Di Angelo” Apollo uses Nico’s full name.  
“How.. formal of you, we should get him to Chiron”  
“I agree”

Long story short, Apollo demanded to see the orientation film, apparently he was the one who made it. According to Nico, it’s very cringey. When Nico was first discovered (by the rest of the school, not me) Nico was the first student ever to watch it. And still the only one who has. Chiron was just surprised that Apollo was the first to visit, he expected Zeus… or Hera or something. Apparently if Apollo is in the boundaries of the school, he won’t be able to be zapped, even though my father is immortale, a big zap of a lightning bolt could still pain you a lot, not that I’ve ever been zapped before.   
Nico looked tired, and he looked like he could fall in any second! He hasn’t been sleeping well recently, even though he did get some sleep last night it still pained him.   
“Anyways, luckily it’s a Saturday, Apollo get some clothes and you three go out”  
“O-out?” Nico stutters.   
“But Zeus’s lightning bolt-”  
“The son of Hades will be near you Apollo, Zeus wouldn’t dare zap anywhere near him, not after what he’s already done to him, like you know… locking him in a bottle for seventy years” Chiron adds “If you come back to the whole school now, it’ll rial them up, waiting for Monday will be out best option”  
“But why do we have to go out.. For like what shopping?” Nico questions.  
“You just need to get out of the school until Monday, go to a hotel for all I care” Chiron says “Okay guys?”   
We nod our head, one thing we all learnt, never say no to Chiron, you never know whats up his furry sleeves.

Nico Di Angelo wasn’t so happy with the idea of having to go out, he stayed locked in the bottle majority of the time.  
“He’s a shy one ain’t he?” Apollo questions.  
I laugh “I guess he doesn’t like public places” I pat the bottle, making it go up in green neutral emotions. It wasn’t long until the bottle turned white, indicating that Nico fell asleep, turning it into person mode, A tiny figure of Nico laid at the bottom of the bottle.  
“A tiny ghost king aww how cute” Apollo cooed “Don’t tell him I said that, he’d kill me, and he’ll find a way to even though I’m immortal”  
At dinner time, I was attempting to get Nico out of the bottle, by being in the bathroom stall. Normal mortals aren't really supposed to see this stuff. I was locked in one stall, trying to convince Nico to get out. The bottle lit up in red or pink, which I’m just guessing that it means anger.   
“Nico, please you need to eat” I moan “Please”  
I’ve only known this guy for like two weeks, and he’s already a handful, like looking after a toddler, except they are deadly and control ghosts and skeletons. He did eventually come out in a huff, not looking so happy. His whole face was red with.. Yet again assuming anger.  
“The bathroom stall.. Really Will?” He moans “No one can see the magic” I add.  
He rolls his eyes “Come on, the food isn’t going to be eaten itself”  
The food was lovely, and tasted delicious. Apollo seemed to be enjoying everything. Nico looked uncomfortable, when I tilted over to ask him, he said it was nothing. By the end of the meal he did mention something.  
“Those girls keep staring at me strangely, it’s creeping me out” He mentions “I don’t like this” He adds.  
I look over, three girls sat at that table, one girl had brown hair, almost blonde but not quite, she has freckles pale skin and grey eyes. The other two I assumed were twins, black hair in a 90’s poofed up style, poofy short pink dresses, makeup all over, tan skin and glittery green eyes that stared into your sole.  
“I don’t trust that girls hair” he adds.  
“Which one?” I chortled.   
He tries to ignore them, but couldn’t help it “If they’re making you feel uncomfortable, just tell them or ignore them, they are just wasting your time”  
“Will.. can we go?” He started to heat up “Like right now”   
I try to signal to my dad to tell him that we were going, but he kept on staring at this lady.  
“Oh please don’t tell me you are going to hit on her?” I moan.  
“Who said it was a her?” He smirks, getting up and goes over to this brown-haired man, and begins to flirt, he comes back with a slap mark on his face.  
“Turns out, he’s not interested in dudes” Apollo mentions, and we walk off.   
For some reason, everyone was staring at us as we were going to the mall’s hotel, we had pre-ordered a room for two nights, and we were ready to stay the night.   
“Why is everyone staring at us?” I question.  
“They could be staring at me because of how hot I am” Apollo’s ego rises.  
“You’re the living embodiment of the sun, dad”  
“Pfft not like that!”  
“Their staring at me” Nico says.  
I look at my father, then to Nico in re-assurance “What are you talking about”  
“This was the reason why I stayed in the bottle in the first place, I’m terrifying to look that have you seen me? I’m scary”  
My full face turned into concern “Your not creepy Nico” I reassure him.  
A mother covered her child's eyes, making me and Nico more sad.  
“Apollo” I turn to my father “Can Mortals see your godly form?”   
Apollo shakes his head “Not really” He says.  
He faces Nico “Di Angelo, Children of Hades smell like death! People generally see people like you to be a little scary, it's fine just ignore them”   
Nico wasn't so sure.

That night, in our 1 bedroom hotel, because The rest of the rooms where taken. Apollo slept on the coach, and Nico and I slept in the same room, separate beds.   
“Hey Will, Am I scary?” Nico asked me.  
“No, of course not Nico” I remind him.  
Silence.  
“So.. I was wondering what kind of powers do each demigods get?” I wondered.  
Nico thought for a moment “Well, Poseidon has water-related powers, Aphrodite love-related powers you know, the usual”   
Nico then adds “My personal favourite is the Hypnos kids” He adds.  
“Hypnos kids? I've never met or even seen one, there are such thing?”   
Nico giggles for the first time in ages “It's cause they're always sleeping, I'm very jealous of them”   
I roll my eyes “Oh Nico, you and your sleeping” 

(chapter 6- unfinished?)

The ride back wasn’t so pleasant…  
Riding on a bus back to school, with a complaining death boy and a sunshiny god is not fun. Nico would be alright if he didn’t stop complaining about Apollo’s bad smell (note taken: Lavender perfume is not the in thing apparently) And Apollo was busy flirting with everyone, and telling me all about his poems.   
Nico still didn’t like being stared at, he scoffs whenever a girl would pull a weird face or gesture at him. He decided after a while to just stare out the window for a while.  
As we went through the halls, I was experiencing the most dramatic showdown ever. Let me explain: Percy (Son of Poseidon) was splashing water everywhere, Leo (Son of Hephaestus) was spreading fire everywhere. If this wasn’t the most dramatic breathtaking water and fire-bending fight you’ve ever seen, you’re wrong.  
Forgot to mention, Jason was literally flying up in the air. What a cathartic event.  
Nico immediately looked mad, and stomped right up to the three, doing weird hand gestures and the ground began to rumble. Out came skeleton hands, grabbing onto the feet of the three. Jason immediately flopped to the ground, all the fire and water was gone, and the crowd of demi-gods went on with their lives.  
“What were you guys thinking?” Nico growled.  
“Ow my back” Jason cried  
“Here let me-” I begin to heal, but Nico stops me “No! I said no healing Solace” He gasps.  
“Okay so Percy discovered his water powers” Leo began “And created this big show, I thought hey maybe I can fight water with fire, and it’ll fix everything Turns out, I was wrong”  
“And Jason discovered flying?”  
“Ugh good thing I’m not afraid of heights”  
Nico gestured for the skeletons to go away “Don’t do something like that again” Nico growls “I don’t want any of you to get hurt”  
No one seemed to notice Apollo until a crowd member yelled “GOD!”  
Apollo was baffled, and bowed to his appreciation and smiled darley. Chiron walked out, not with a happy expression.  
“Apollo you were supposed to wait till I introduced you to the school” He moaned  
“Oops my bad” He grins, not really caring.  
Chiron glanced over to Fallen Jason, Percy and Leo. Jason was yelping in pain.  
“Hey Chiron” Nico begins “I think I dislocated Jason’s shoulder”  
Chiron sighs, whilst rolling his eyes “Just like the old times”   
“Let me-”   
“No” Nico says, grabbing my arm “Solace I told you, no healing”  
“I wasn’t going to heal him” I start “I know how to treat him”  
“You won’t need to” Chiron starts “The nymphs will take care of him in the infirmary, Percy since you started this could you please escort Jason there? And Leo, tidy up all this mess”  
Leo groans, Percy Moans and they all get to work.  
I suddenly realized that I had missed my first class, mythology. Meaning I have archery and house-class left. I was kinda hoping to miss out on Archery, but oh well.  
Apollo decided that it would be a great idea to come into Archery class with me.  
“I will instruct this class today” Apollo grins, whilst the Satyr teacher walks off all like ‘well less work for me haha’ We all lined up, one by one.   
Apollo begins by passing Michael the bow.  
“Okay everyone, time to buddy up! Uhh it seems we have an uneven number”   
A girl I never realized her as my sister was off staring at the Ares children.  
“It’s fine!” She squeals “I’ll just go join them” She smirks, running over to the sword-fighter team.  
“Uhh” Apollo glances “Victoria is my daughter not Ares!” He growls “Such a Jerk! Ares always tried to take things away from me!”  
“Uhh” I mention “What did he take from you?”  
“That’s not important right now, let’s get to work, Michael you’ll be with Kayla, Austin you’ll go with Will”   
We pair up and begin shooting. I let Austin take the lead.  
“I’m not the best archer, I’m more of a music kind of guy” He mentions, which makes me feel a bit better, until he shot the target and got them all on the target. I went forward, and had my turn. I of course, hit the grass instead of the actual board. I moan, deciding maybe I could run away from class to avoid all the embarrassment, only to realize I have three others students and a hopefully observant god as my teacher.  
Austin was trying to tell me that everything is okay, Michael walks over.  
“Hey” He starts “Austin, work with kayla, I’ll help Will”  
As I’m contemplating life on the ground, Michael passes me a bow “I’ll teach you” He starts.  
“You have to hold your bow like this” He shows “You pull the string back, aim at the target and release, got it?”  
I begin to position the bow, Michael tweaks it here and there, and prompts me to let go. The arrow begins flying, hitting the actual target this time, just on the outside though.  
“Well done” He says “You’ve got the first circle down”  
“That’s the white border on the outside”  
“Who says it can’t be the beginners circle?” He smiles at me.

Okay so lastly, we have house class. But first we had lunch. Lunch has gotten crazier and crazier since we’ve figured out that we’re all demigods. Nymphs (who have worn makeup, and hidden their green skin) Now serve us lunch, which I’m not complaining because the food is way more delicious than old-school lunch style slob meat. People use their powers all the time, and it’s honestly rather interesting. Conner and Travis have always stolen things from other campers, but now with their sense of Hermes in them, they’re actually getting away from it this time. They have learnt their lesson that stealing from the Ares children is a bad idea, I believe it was Travis that tried to steal something from one of them, Clarisse punched him in the face. The Ares children don’t like a lot of the other children, The only Hermes children members they like is Chris. They like us of course, because of Victoria. Athena kids tend to get into fights all the time over who is more powerful, they always fight back saying that they have more brain cells when it comes to the battlefield than the Ares children, which to be honest doesn’t make sense since no one has ever been in the battlefield yet.  
Nico still sits with us, Chiron offered to sit in the big three table with Percy, Jason and Thalia. Or on the Hades table, but he decided that when it comes to lunch, he’s had enough with his friends by then, and so that’s why he’s with us.  
“So Nico, what does Chiron do with you during house time?” Kayla questions.  
“Oh” Nico perks up “He just becomes my therapist pretty much”  
“What do you mean?” Austin tilts his head.  
“He tries to help me with my anger problems pretty much”  
Apollo sat at our table as well, constantly flirting with all the nymphs who walked past and deliver us food. I’m starting to realize that I don’t have a lot of things in common with my father.   
I think about my mother, she always told me about the greek stories growing up, I also wonder whether she knew Apollo was a god or not when they had me, or whether she just kept it a secret for me. How does the school know whether you are a demigod when they accept us in? And what if a demigod doesn’t apply? Maybe it’s some sort of magic aura that makes us like I don’t know.. Be drawn to this school?  
House class was alright.   
Michael is a great leader, he can be bossy at times, but he’s at least nice to us. Austin and Kayla are a year younger than I am, And they’ve been at this school for quite a while They’re pretty much best friends.  
We learnt about battle strategy for if a god ever had to send us on a quest, for all we know Apollo could pop a quest up any time from now. I end the night with going to bed, I don’t see Nico. Okay, that’s strange. I even do the responsible thing, and check the bathtub to see if he was there, still no sign. I decided that Nico was with his friends, and go to bed. During the night however, I felt a rather weird bump and someone gasping “CrAp” And I immediately look under the bed, to see little Nico with a whole array of weird looking science-experiments.  
“Uhh I’m just gonna pretend that this is not happening” I nodd  
He stares at me, he’s holding some sort of coin over a pool of water in a deep velvet bucket.  
“What are you even trying to do? And why under my bed?”  
“Well to be fair, i’ve been sleeping in this bed” He mentions “Secondly, i’m trying to contact my father through Iris message, it seems to not work anymore. I guess the mist it stopping us from that, I’d have to walk outside the perimeters for it to work’  
“And let me guess” I begin “You were afraid to get out, because you didn’t want to wake me”  
He nodded his head, flipping several pages on the book he was reading.  
“What ya reading?” I smirk, trying to identify the words.  
“Marcocaldo” He says in a nice accent “By Italo Calvino”  
“It’s Italian”  
“I am from Italy after all” He smiles weckly.  
“That’s weird, in the myths you’re greek”  
He giggles “Really? What was I born in the underworld in such myth?”  
“Yeah”  
He laughs even harder “What?” I reply.  
“Nah, I was born in Venice,I didn’t go to the underworld until I was ten years old, funny how myths and stories get mixed up”  
“Wait so how did you find out you were a child of Hades?” I question “Doesn’t Hades stay in the underworld?”  
“I always knew, he was one of the only gods to live with his loved ones” He mentions “In winter, he stayed in the underworld cause that’s when his wife returned”  
“Are there any other children of Hades?” I asked  
He sighs “Tough topic?”  
“Well, All I know is that I had a sister but she was born way before me, she died, never met her. Secondly, I had an older sister, Bianca. I loved her so much until she died”  
“I’m sorry, I use my hand, to grab his and rubbed it softly. He moves his hand away.  
“I’m going to try bring her back” He says “I released her once, but I was then locked in this damn bottle, if only I got to watch her till her old age”  
“So you released her, you were in the bottle, and she grew and died?”  
“I want to visit her soul in Elysium” He begins “She was a hero after all”  
“What if she’s still alive?”  
“I doubt it” He mentions “Children of Hades are lucky to just reach my age”  
I lay back down on the bed, Nico gets up and sits besides me “This is my bed” Nico says “Get off”  
I giggle “What?” Nico snarls “This was my bed, until you stole it”  
“You gave it to me”  
“Stole it”  
“I’m not fighting about this Solace”  
“I’m too tired to get up” I moan  
Nico sits at the end of my bed, laid down and fell asleep. I may of just blushed.

The following day was.. Interesting.  
Apollo started off the day by making all his children wake up and run a kilometer.  
Yeah.  
He said he wants us to work on our posture or something. Nico was dragged into it as well, lets just say him piggy-back riding me made me last in the race.


	4. Kaede x Maki (Pizza Night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede had a rough night at work, so Maki decided to surprise her..

It was a rough night for Kaede.

Throughout the whole day, Maki was getting messages upon messages about her girlfriend’s horrible day, and how she just wanted the day to end.

Kaede's a pianist, but not the kind she’d like to be. She wanted to travel and show the whole world her talent but instead got stuck with showing her skills to children in countless different shows. And the children were nasty. If they found it boring, they’d yell and throw stuff at her. The teachers at the school were always very apologetic when this would happen, but Kaede has almost given up on her chances of being who she truly wanted to be.

Maki’s not the one for giving physical affection. She’d show her love towards her pianist girlfriend other ways by doing the chores for her, or reassuring her with her words. But tonight she was going to do something more than just chores for Kaede, today was a rough day for her and she needs to help her turn it around, even if there are only a couple more hours left of the day.

She bought out the wine and began setting up the dining room table in their small apartment, dimming the lights and decorating the table with flowers. She’s not the cook of the house, Kaede is. The most the girl could cook is mac n cheese and that’s not very romantic at all. So she ordered a pizza, with a side of garlic bread.

The set up was perfect but Maki was anxious to how Kaede is going to feel about all this. It was usually Kaede who would do these sentimental things, not Maki, and she wasn’t even sure if she’s doing everything right.

A knock on the door appeared a few moments later, following with Maki letting her girlfriend in. She looked exhausted, her hair was tied up and she was full of sweat, but her sorrow expression immediately vanished as it met with Maki’s face.

“Hey Babe, is everything okay?” Akamatsu asks.

“I should be asking you the same question”

The lingering smell of pizza with a hint of garlic bread made its way to Kaede’s nose in no time, which caused Kaede to immediately question.

“Is that pizza and garlic bread I smell?” Kaede questions, hanging her purse on the rack.

Maki guides Kaede to the neatly set up table, switching the stereo on quickly on the way, playing calm and soft classical piano music, similar to the kind Kaede wants to play for the world to see.

“Aww Maki you didn’t need to do all this,” She says in shock, picking a seat.

“You had a rough day Kaede, and you deserve a break” Maki smiles.

The two began to talk about their day, adding onto Kaede’s terrible day of work she was apparently kicked in the shin by one of the children, and even her hair was pulled by a couple of them, hence having to tie her hair up. During the conversation, Maki couldn’t help but just sit and listen. She’s like that when it comes to Kaede. She loves hearing her girlfriend's voice talking and talking away. It’s so calm and relaxing, and beautiful in a way.

“Can we cuddle?” Maki asked.

Kaede still had her mouth full of her last slice of pizza when the question was raised.

“It’s not like you to suggest cuddling” Kaede smirks, eating her last piece.

“Oh shut up we’ve been dating for how long-”

Kaede places a finger over her girlfriend’s lips and smiles.

“Shh I never said no” She leans back onto her chair “Of course we can cuddle”

Maki waited patiently on the bed, now dressed in her pyjamas. Kaede insisted she’d have a shower first before anything, and came out wearing her pink and white striped pyjama shorts and an oversized short-sleeved shirt. She crawled onto the bed on all fours, head first onto Maki’s shoulder, which took Maki by surprise, usually she’d be the small spoon but apparently tonight they were switching things up a bit.

The blonde kisses the brunette on the neck and positions herself to be wrapped around her. Sitting on her horizontally, with her head laying on her chest and wrapping her arms around her waist. Maki wrapped her left arm around Kaede’s waist and used the other arm to stroke through Kaede’s hair, quietly humming into her girlfriend's hair.

“Hmm this is nice” Kaede whispers softly.

Maki blushes, kissing Kaede on the head and playing with her hair some more. Her hair was still wet from the shower but smelled nice like cupcakes.

The two sat in silence, humming to the song on the stereo out in the dining room that Maki forgot to turn off beforehand. Kaede wasn’t worrying about work anymore. All she could think about is giving Maki all the attention she needs, and showing how much she loved her.

“Kaede” Maki whispers.

That’s when Kaede decided to change things up a bit, she placed a hand on Maki’s cheek making direct eye contact, smashing her lips against Maki’s and kissing her softly, letting go for some air Maki was definitely surprised.

“Kaede I-”

She does it again, giving her several more little pecks on the lips, and on her cheeks, moving her body to be front-forward sitting on her lap, grabbing her girlfriends face with both hands. By this point Maki had both arms on the bed, just letting it all happen, and after Kaede kissed Maki on the nose, she yawned.

“Tired?” Maki smirks.

“Oh but I wanna cuddle more” Kaede complains.

“Oh don’t be silly Kaede, we can sleep and cuddle”

Kaede rolls off Maki’s lap and lays down, facing the ceiling. Maki joins her, linking their arms together.

“Thanks for tonight babe” Kaede smiles “It means a lot, like really”

Maki drifts off to sleep without replying, Kaede giggles kissing her on the cheek for one last time, falling asleep in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, This is not my old Kaemaki story re uploaded


End file.
